


Antes da Guerra e Depois da Guerra

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Mystery, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: O que aconteceria se a historia de Severus Snape fosse diferente?





	1. A carta de Hogwarts

****

 

**Capitulo um: A Carta de Hogwarts**

Um menino estava num parquinho quase perto de Little Winning no balanço pensando em como sua vida era cruel, seu pai Tobias não gostava do filho que teve com uma bruxa, que por sinal revelou a ele há pouco tempo, então começou a loucura de beber até ficar inconsciente. O menino não gostava do pai também. Era um menino pálido, os olhos negros como um buraco negro, cabelo negros que vestia uma bata que mais parecia um vestido de tão grande que era.

Era tão tarde que resolveu voltar para a casa, andando viu um homem se aproximando da casa, o menino sabia que era o pai que chegava bêbedo em casa, e sabia que ele ia abusar da mãe, o menino sentia tanta raiva, sentia raiva do pai, não entendia o pai, sempre arranjando um motivo para bater nele, mas a mãe nunca deixava, sempre interferia nisso, ela nunca deixou que o marido machucasse o filho.

Eillen era uma mulher alta, de cabelos pretos até a cintura, de olhos azuis, era forte, uma bruxa valente, sempre buscava algo que a fizesse se separar de um homem que nunca amou, sempre soube que o pai falava a verdade, os trouxas não eram confiáveis, Eillen sabia que estava cega de amor por ele, mais nunca mais amou ele depois que seu único filho nasceu, Severus nasceu e fez com que Tobias parasse de fumar em casa beber, só bebia no bar agora.

Severus queria fugir dali, mas sabia que a mãe estava procurando alguma casa em que pudesse morar junto com seu filho e esquecer o homem que teve que aturar como marido por sete anos, essa era a idade do filho deles.

Chegou em casa e viu sua mãe lendo um jornal bruxo, Severus sabia, aproximou da mãe e deu um beijo no rosto dela e sentou ao lado dela e viu a porta abrindo mais uma vez, e um homem bêbado entrar por ele e se dirigindo para o quarto onde se jogou na cama e ficou por lá. Eillen olhou para o filho e sorriu e disse:

-Severus, filho, daqui uma semana eu e você vamos para outra casa e ficar longe dele, já assinei o divórcio e logo seremos só eu e você na nossa casa o que você acha?

-Bem melhor do que ficar aqui com esse cara, que na verdade eu não acho que seja o meu pai. –respondeu e abraçou a mãe.

-Já arrumei as minhas coisas e já mandei para a nova casa, só falta as suas coisas e arranjar um emprego, bem vou dormir no seu quarto posso? –perguntou.

-Sim, vem. –o menino respondeu chamando a mãe para o quarto.

No dia seguinte ao que deu numa sexta-feira mãe e filho saiam de casa de táxi, Severus não gostou daquilo, mas tinha que ser estavam cheios de trouxas. Já estavam perto de casa, Eillen pediu para parar e pagou desceu com o filho e as malas. Eillen viu o filho ficar mais pálido ainda, a casa a qual iam morar era no centro de Little Winning. Entraram na casa e arrumaram as coisas que trouxeram dentro das malas. Severus saiu para o quintal e respirou o ar puro dali, e percebeu que era diferente da rua da Fiação onde seu pai estava vivendo só. Assim que sentou na grama do quintal olhou para os lados, numa casa ao lado, duas meninas brincavam com o um cachorro pequeno, parecia uma bola peluda de tão pequeno que era o cachorrinho.

Severus entrou em casa, não queria que ninguém visse que ele estava morando ali. Não gostava de trouxas, achava que eles eram iguais ao seu pai, que só sabia bater e beber até ficar de porre. Uma das meninas viu o menino entrando na casa, mas ela não o conhecia, não sabia que ele era o novo vizinho. Eillen deixou o filho em casa e foi procurar emprego para poder sustentar a casa, mas ela mal saiu de casa e voltou com um homem que Severus não conhecia. Eillen disse:

-Filho esse aqui é o Edward, eu vou me casar com ele…

-Ele sabe o que você é? –perguntou o menino.

-Sim eu sei, sei também que vocês bruxos chamam as pessoas não mágicas de trouxas. Acontece que eu me apaixonei pela sua mãe, sem mais nem menos, desculpe ta bom? –respondeu.

-Quando vocês vão casar? Sabe essa casa ta vazia não tem nada aqui, a não ser que queira morar numa casa assim? –perguntou.

-Vamos casar no final de semana, está bem. E não se preocupe com os moveis, logo estará equipada. Vocês vão passar a noite aqui? –perguntou Edward.

-Sim. –respondeu Eillen.

-Sabe acho que vou me mudar para cá hoje o que acha? –perguntou Edward.

-Ótimo, acho ótimo, e você filho o que acha? –perguntou.

-Não sei. –respondeu e correu para o quarto vazio no andar de cima.

Eillen e Edward não entenderam o que tinha acontecido com ele. Edward saiu foi procurar um telefone para ligar para os pais dele, para dizer que o filho ia morar numa casa com uma mulher que ele ia casar e pediu que mandasse o caminhão de mudança com as coisas dele o mais rápido possível.

O caminhão só chegou no dia seguinte. Severus estava dormindo no chão do seu quarto, estava nervoso, ele não queria um padrasto, ele só queria ficar sozinho. Assim que acordou, ficou sentado no chão do quarto olhando para a janela. Edward entrou no quarto do filho da noiva e viu que o menino já estava acordado entregou para o menino uma roupa melhor do que aquela bata. Severus não sabia se aceitava ou não.

O menino aceitou e Edward ficou feliz chamou o menino para passear, queria conhecer o menino melhor, fazer ele feliz, não queria que o menino crescesse amargurado como estava ontem quando conheceu ele. Edward se divertiu com o menino e com Eillen, fizeram muitas coisas juntos, o pequeno Severus era o que mais se divertia, parecia que era a primeira vez que sentia felicidade, carinho, amor e diversão. Voltaram para casa na hora do almoço onde tinha um caminhão em frente à casa e alguns homens tirando os moveis de dentro do caminhão.

Assim que a casa já estava equipada com os moveis, Severus passou a conhecer os vizinhos, conheceu Lily e Petúnia Evans. O menino conversava mais com Lily, era uma menina que respeitava as atitudes de Severus, isso fazia com que o menino sentisse um amor muito grande pela ruiva. Ele sentia uma afeição muito grande pela garota, sabia que nunca ia ter coragem o suficiente para se declarar a ela quando fosse mais velho.

Três anos mais tarde Severus e Lily já tinha quase onze anos, o menino já desenvolvia a sua magia, Lily ficava assustada quando o amigo contou sobre o outro mundo, um mundo em que ele pertencia e que estava em guerra. Severus disse que nunca ia deixar nada de mal acontecer com ela, se acontecesse ele nunca ia se perdoar, naquele momento ele parou de falar ao observar uma coruja pousando na sua frente com dois envelopes. Severus pegou as cartas e a coruja levantou voo e foi embora para o seu destinatário. As cartas estavam com nomes cujos endereçados eram os dois jovens sentados ali no quintal, conversando.

-Essa é para você, Lily. – Severus disse entregando para a menina um envelope pardo.

-Mais eu não tenho poderes como você, então como posso ir para Hogwarts? –perguntou.

-Não sei dizem que Nascidos-Trouxas, as vezes podem frequentar a escola, mas talvez você tenha poderes, mas não consegue mostrá-los por aí. –respondeu carinhoso.

-Me conta sobre as casas de novo? –pediu.

-Gryffindor é a melhor casa, é onde ficam os mais corajosos. Slytherin é onde ficam as pessoas que despreza os trouxas e os mestiços, e é a pior casa. Ravenclaw é onde ficam os mais inteligentes, digo nerds o que nós somos. Hufflepuff é onde ficam os mais teimosos, mas são inteligentes também. Eu sei que vou ficar na Slytherin, mas eu não odeio você, mas é porque minha mãe foi dessa casa, acho eu que se não ficar nessa casa é bem capaz de eu desapontar a minha mãe. –respondeu.

-Mais eu quero que você fique na mesma casa que eu, eu não iria conseguir fazer amigos lá. Pede para sua mãe deixar você ficar na mesma casa que eu…

-Mocinha, eu não me importo se meu filho ficar em outra casa que não seja a Slytherin, é melhor você ficar longe dessa casa filho. Vou contar o porquê, na Slytherin foi a casa do bruxo das Trevas e os livros dizem que ele é parente de Salazar Slytherin. Portanto filho prometa que não vai se envolver com esse bruxo? –perguntou Eillen.

-Nunca vou me envolver com aquele idiota que acha que é superior a todos, vou ficar no lado de Dumbledore. E acho que vou querer ficar na mesma casa que Lily. –respondeu e levantou do chão e abraçou a mãe. E entregou a lista de material para ela ver.

Lily foi para casa dela onde um homem explicava para os pais como chegar ao beco diagonal e como chegar a plataforma 9 ¾. Lily contou que conhecia as coisas do mundo bruxo com o vizinho. Dumbledore sorriu ao saber que a menina já conhecia um pequeno bruxo da idade dela. Então disse aos pais dela que ela podia ir junto com o menino.


	2. A Seleção de casas

**Capitulo Dois: Seleção das Casas**

Dias se passaram, Severus e Lily já estava no trem indo para Hogwarts, o menino rezava para ficar na mesma casa que Lily ele não suportaria a separação. Amava-a sabia disso, mas não queria fazer nada no começo, senão perderia a amizade de Lily sabia disso. Ele tinha perguntado para a garota que casa ela queria ficar, e ficou ali rezando para que ficasse junto dela. Os dois ficaram conversando, só tinha ele dois ali naquela cabine, até que chegou um menino e perguntou se podia ficar ali. Severus ia dizer não, mas Lily não deixou ele falar e aceitou que o menino ficasse ali com eles e perguntou:

-Novato?

-Sim, meu nome é Remus Lupin e os seus? –perguntou tímido.

-Meu nome é Lily Evans e o dele Severus Snape, meu amigo desde dos sete anos. –respondeu Lily.

-Nossa deve ser bom ter amigos, pena que não acontece isso comigo. –disse magoado.

Lily ficou assustada com aquilo e abraçou Severus já que este estava ao seu lado, ela estava com medo do menino. Remus percebeu que tinha assustado a menina e disse:

-Eu não queria assustar você, mas é que eu nunca tive amigos, onde eu moro é cheio de famílias que tem crianças, e nenhuma delas quiseram ser meu amigo.

-Você tem alguma doença para assustar as pessoas? –perguntou Severus que ainda abraçava Lily.

-Bem na verdade, uma coisa que talvez o diretor Dumbledore diga, eu mesmo não conseguiria dizer, sou uma pessoa normal como todo mundo, mais em noites de lua cheia eu já fico pior, talvez seja por isso que eu nunca tive amigos, por ser o que sou. –respondeu e ficou quieto.

-Você é um lobisomem? –perguntou um incerto Severus com medo agora.

-Bem, sim desde dos nove anos, fui mordido por um lobisomem chamado Fenrir Greyback. Desde então eu sou vulnerável, vivo trancado no meu quarto em dias de lua cheia, imagino que em Hogwarts seja a mesma coisa. Dumbledore disse que o lobisomem que me mordeu também frequentou Hogwarts, ele foi mordido quando tinha treze anos, pelo que o diretor me contou. Acredito que eu nunca vou ter um amigo em Hogwarts, a minha vida tem sido uma desgraça. –respondeu e pegou um livro da mochila e ficou lendo até chegar em Hogwarts mostrando que estava triste.

-Se você está com Dumbledore eu também estarei, serei seu amigo e pode contar com Lily também. –disse Severus abaixando o livro e estendendo a mão.

-É acho que o Severus falou por mim, pode contar com a gente. Amigos? –perguntou.

Remus não podia acreditar que pela primeira vez ia ter amigos. Aceitou a mão de Severus e Lily, logo os três estavam entretidos numa conversa sobre Hogwarts e as casas em que ficariam, Remus tinha certeza de que ficaria na Gryffindor como os seus pais. Lily estava com medo o que deixou Severus feliz, ele gostava do abraço de Lily. Mais tarde entrou dois meninos morenos um de olhos castanhos e um de olhos cinzas.

-Será que podemos ficar aqui? –disse o moreno de olhos castanhos.

-Desde que fique olhando para lá, não quero você olhando a minha garota. –atravessou Severus protegendo Lily.

-Hei, não fica assim, sempre vou ficar com você, porque eu só confio em você e no Remus, está bem? –perguntou Lily sentando mais perto do amigo.

-Está bem Lily. –respondeu e fez carranca para o menino que olhava ele.

-Então, qual é o nome de vocês dois? –perguntou Remus.

-Sou o Sirius Black. –respondeu o menino de olhos cinzas.

-James Potter, desculpe ficar olhando a sua namorada se é que é né, desculpa, acho que vou procurar outra cabine. –respondeu o menino magoado.

-Pode ficar aqui. Severus não vai brigar com você, não é? –perguntou Remus olhando o amigo.

-Bem não, não gosto de brigar. Minha mãe diz que sempre devemos respeitar a atitude dos outros principalmente aqueles que estão no lado de Dumbledore. Lily não é minha namorada e nós não temos idade para tal coisa! –respondeu irritado.

Assim que conheceram os dois meninos, logo aquela cabine ficou silenciosa, Severus passou a viagem inteira segurando a mão de Lily, sabia que era difícil para ele amar a garota e não poder falar o que sente para ela, mas ele mantinha o seu amor guardado até poder se declarar a ela um dia. Uma hora depois eles já estavam se vestindo o uniforme bruxo de Hogwarts.

Os meninos desceram juntos e acompanharam o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, o meio gigante disse que eram só quatro num barquinho, Lily sentou ao lado de Severus, Remus sentou atrás com uma menina loura que tinha uma cara muito brava. James e Sirius pegaram outro barquinho. Logo todos os novatos estavam rumando em direção a Hogwarts. Foram apresentados para professora Minerva que os esperavam na escadaria de entrada de Hogwarts. Severus olhou para Lily e o amigo Remus os dois estavam sorrindo, o menino sentiu Lily apertar a sua mão, correspondeu da mesma forma.

Eles acompanharam a professora até o salão principal, até pararem em frente ao diretor que exibia um sorriso carente. Então a professora disse:

-Quando eu chamar o seu nome deem um passo à frente e coloque o chapéu e será selecionado para a sua nova casa. Abraham Malcolm.

Um menino magricela deu um passo à frente e sentou no banquinho e colocou o chapéu seletor e ouviu o chapéu gritar: Hufflepuff.

-Kirsten Patrick. –e uma menina aproximou mal colocou o chapéu e ouviu Slytherin.

-Severus Snape. –o menino engoliu seco em sua mente estava a imagem de Lily, ele queria ficar na Gryffindor e para a sua supressa o chapéu anunciou a casa que ele desejava ficar.

-Lily Evans. –sorridente a menina sentou no banquinho e o chapéu anunciou Gryffindor.

Lily foi sentar ao lado de Severus que sorriu ao ver que ficaram juntos na mesma casa, só esperava que Remus também se juntasse a eles.

-Pedro Pettigrew. –um menino gordinho aproximou e colocou o chapéu que gritou tão alto. SLYTHERIN.

-James Potter. –o menino de óculos redondos aproximou e colocou o chapéu e foi anunciado para Gryffindor para o desapontamento de Severus que queria o menino longe de Lily.

-Remus Lupin. –o menino estava tremendo, mas mesmo assim sentou e experimentou o chapéu. –Gryffindor.

Ele sentou ao lado do amigo, logo todos já estavam selecionados para as suas casas, mais dois garotos se juntou na mesa da Gryffindor. E o diretor Dumbledore disse:

-Tenho um aviso, o zelador Filch me pediu para dizer que o Salgueiro Lutador é um perigo, nenhum dos alunos devem chegar perto dele, a morte será fatal. Ele também me pediu para dizer que a Floresta Proibida é terminalmente proibida principalmente se a pessoa estiver sem sua varinha e sem o conhecimento básico de feitiços de proteção. Que se inicie o jantar.

Severus e Lily começaram a conversar junto com Remus. James e Sirius estavam longe de Severus, porque tinham percebido que o garoto não queria a amizade deles. Os meninos também conheceram o monitor da Gryffindor. Depois do jantar eles conheceram a Torre Severus, Lily e Remus retornaram a conversa:

-O Salgueiro Lutador é por minha causa eu sei. –disse Remus de repente.

-Bom pelo menos eu nunca vou chegar perto dessa planta, mas me diz, não tem cura? –perguntou Severus pensativo.

-Bem, ter até tem, mas nunca ninguém conseguiu preparar tal poção e encantamento, dizem que é só usada para as trevas. Meus pais se recusaram a aceitar isso de um bruxo poderoso chamado Tom Riddle…

-Tom Riddle é o próprio Voldemort em pessoa, é claro que seus pais se recusaram. Eu acho que posso resolver seu problema. –disse Severus.

-De que jeito? –perguntou Remus com medo do amigo.

-Oras meu caro, estudando muito. Quando tivermos conhecimento o bastante tentaremos fazer o encantamento e a poção. Esse será o nosso segredo. –respondeu Severus.

-Está bem, mas você entende poções? –perguntou Remus.

-Sou fanático por poções, por causa da minha mãe, ela era a única aluna da Slytherin que fazia as poções certas...

-Slytherin? –perguntou James.

-Você fica fora dessa conversa, já ouvi falar de você nos jornais. Posso ter sangue Slytherin, mas eu não odeio a minha… Lily você quer namorar comigo? –perguntou de repente, ele não sabia de onde conseguiu tirar coragem para fazer o pedido.

-Estava torcendo para que isso acontecesse um dia. Desde quando te vi pela primeira vez, eu tinha certeza de que tinha me apaixonado por você, mas vamos devagar. –respondeu e sentou ao lado do amigo.

Severus ficou feliz com a declaração dela e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, já que ainda são muito crianças para beijar na boca ainda. James não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, saiu dali triste, magoado com o coração na mão. Desde que viu ela, ele não parava de pensar nela, parecia que ela era a única dona do seu coração, mas ele se enganou fácil, ela era de outro.

Na manhã seguinte Lily, Severus e Remus foram os primeiros a descer para o café da manhã, na mesa da Gryffindor só tinha os alunos mais velhos e eles os novatos, o trio de amigos inseparáveis. Remus disse:

-O James parece triste, aconteceu algo com ele?

-Remus, eu não acredito que você vai se preocupar com ele? Ele não é meu amigo. –respondeu Severus.

-Bem eu acho que ele ficou triste porque o meu namorado me pediu em namoro. Você se lembra que quando ele entrou na nossa cabine ele não tirava os olhos de mim? Ta na cara que ele ficou apaixonado ou algo assim. –disse Lily.

-Aqui estão os seus horários. Boa aula meus queridos gryffindor. Bom dia. –disse a Prof. Minerva que passava os horários das aulas na mesa da Gryffindor.

-Poções, DCAT, Herbologia, Transfiguração e Voos hoje, isso deve ser bom para uma boa segunda-feira. –disse Severus.

-Principalmente para quem é fanático em poções. –provocou James, ele estava furioso com o menino.

-Só espero que você não me peça nenhuma ajuda daqui para a frente. Menino estamos na mesma casa, eu queria que você estivesse em outra casa que seria melhor para mim e para minha namorada, eu não quero ver a sua cara garoto, se manda! –explodiu Severus.

-Severus Snape já para a sala do diretor. A senha é bacalhau de limão. –disse Minerva que ainda estava ali.

-Está bem, Remus cuide da minha namorada. Já volto. –disse e foi para o gabinete do diretor, só esperava que não fosse expulso da escola, senão sua mãe o mataria assim que chegasse em casa.

Assim que deu a senha para a gárgula ele subiu a escada circular e bateu na porta do diretor, ouviu a voz do diretor "entre", Severus entrou estava com medo de desapontar a mãe logo no primeiro dia de aula. O diretor disse:

-Que bom ver você crescido Severus. Chá?

-Obrigado. –aceitou o chá de boa vontade e perguntou –Eu vou ser expulso?

-E porque em nome de Merlin eu expulsaria um garoto brilhante feito você? –perguntou o velho que encarava o menino por trás dos oclinhos de meia lua.

-Porque eu pedi que James Potter ficasse longe da minha namorada. –respondeu e deu um longo cole do chá gelado.

-Bem nesse caso era ele que devia estar aqui e não você. –disse

-Também acho, mas a diretora Minerva pediu para mim vir aqui a ter com o senhor, mas eu não quero ser expulso, não quero que James Potter fique perto da minha namorada…

-Ele está passando por momentos difíceis na vida dele. –interrompeu o velho.

-Como assim diretor? –perguntou o menino.

-A mãe dele faleceu ontem quando teve que deixar o pai lidar com o sofrimento sozinho. O pai do menino Potter não queria que o único filho visse o sofrimento. –respondeu.

-Então porque em nome de Merlin ele não para de encarar a minha namorada? Isso não faz o menor sentido diretor. –respondeu amargurado.

-A mãe dele também era ruiva, talvez ele esteja lembrando do quanto a mãe dele faz falta. Eu soube de uma fonte segura que você está tentando fazer a poção da cura para o garoto Remus Lupin, isso é verdade? –perguntou de repente.

-Só quero ajudar o meu amigo, ele parece solitário a maior parte do tempo. Eu sou bom em poções eu sei, minha mãe já me avaliou. –respondeu.

-E se eu disser que isso é perigoso você ia tentar fazer a cura de qualquer jeito? –perguntou.

-Mesmo que isso significasse a minha vida, eu ajudarei o meu amigo no quer for preciso, e protegerei a minha namorada dessa guerra absurda. –respondeu.

-Terá o meu apoio, agora sugiro que me siga até a sala de poções sei que você deve estar louco para assistir a sua primeira aula de poções junto com a sua garota e seu melhor amigo. Vamos? –chamou.

Severus depositou a xícara de chá na mesa e seguiu o diretor para a primeira aula de poções de sua carreira escolar.


	3. A cura de Remus Lupin

**Capitulo três: A cura de Remus Lupin**

A primeira semana passou e o trio se juntou no jardim para terminar o dever de casa. Remus estava ficando nervoso a cada dia que passava porque James Potter resolveu provocá-lo toda vez que encontra ele. Severus sempre aparecia e fazia com que Potter desse meia-volta, Lily não gostava das criancices do colega de casa. Assim que o clima voltou ao normal, o trio encontraram Dumbledore no final do mês, mas o único que não podia ficar muito tempo era Remus, que tinha que ir para o esconderijo secreto onde podia se transformar sossegado.

Dumbledore tinha arranjado as coisas para fazer a cura de Remus Lupin. E já mandou uma carta para os pais avisando que Remus encontrou alguém em quem podia confiar, e que essa pessoa entende de poções desde dos sete anos, também avisou que ia estar no lado de Remus caso algo aconteça enquanto fazia a poção para a cura. Logo Dumbledore recebeu a notícia de que os pais dele querem que ele avise se algo acontecer com o filho deles, mas que estaria torcendo para que o filho seja curado e se sinta livre do luar noturno.

Severus lia com cuidado toda a receita, antes mesmo de fazer alguma coisa, que pudesse machucar o amigo. Traduzia com cautela, a poção tinha que ser envelhecida por seis anos, antes de ser engolida, Severus ficou estático e olhou para a namorada e o amigo que estavam ali. Remus percebeu que Severus ficou tenso e perguntou:

-O que houve?

-Você só vai poder tomar a poção daqui seis anos, cada ano eu tenho que adicionar o acônito, e cada fim de mês eu tenho que adicionar pó de prata pura e no final do ano letivo a poção tem que ficar parada por seis anos, quando você for tomar adicionar mais uma dose de prata pura. Essa é a poção mais grande que já vi! –exclamou Severus.

-Bom então não estará pronto esse ano. –disse Remus chateado.

-Ei, não precisa ficar chateado, vou fazer o possível para você seja humano novamente, eu sempre serei seu amigo, não importa se você é ou não lobisomem, você foi o primeiro garoto que se tornou meu amigo, assim será sempre. –disse Severus dando um abraço no amigo.

Lilian se juntou ao abraço também, estava muito emocionada pelo modo como Severus falou com o amigo.

Mais tarde numa sala fornecida pelo diretor Dumbledore, Severus preparou os ingredientes e explicou o procedimento ao amigo, disse que ele teria que ficar nu quando fosse adicionar o acônito e a prata. Lilian teve que ficar de fora, na poção dizia e que não podia ter contatos femininos durante o cozimento. Os únicos que poderiam ficar ali eram Severus, Remus, Dumbledore e John pai de Remus que venho entregar um ingrediente que eles tinham na casa deles.

Durante horas naquela sala naquele sábado, a poção começou a passar pelo estagio de ficar parada no fogo mínimo e o último ingrediente adicionado antes de deixar a poção parada foi o gelo e a prata pura. Nessa hora Remus ficou nervoso ao ter que ficar nu quando deixasse o pó cair no caldeirão e mexer no sentido anti-horário trinta e sete vezes e no sentido horário cinquenta vezes. Logo a poção ficou parada e se tornou na cor tan. Severus logo recebeu a chave daquela sala, para que pudesse vir adicionar os ingredientes nas datas certas.

No dia seguinte um domingo Severus, Lilian e Remus ficaram nos jardins brincando e se divertindo à beça. Remus era o que mais se divertia por nunca ter brincado assim antes e Severus também se divertiu muito, até uma coruja pousar no ombro com uma carta da mãe dele, carta esta que não esperava que fosse receber num final de semana.


	4. Notícias de Casa

**Capitulo quatro: Notícias de Casa**

Severus abriu a carta e começou a ler, sempre soube que a mãe ficou mais feliz com Edward.

_Severus,_

_Logo você vai ter alguém como companhia nas férias, você vai ter um irmão. E eu queria dar essa notícia o quanto antes, porque você é o meu menino. Edward ficou feliz quando soube da gravidez, ele vive me paparicando, como se eu tivesse três anos de idade, mas até que eu gosto._

_Severus como anda as coisas aí em Hogwarts, desculpe se não te mandei uma carta antes, mas é porque eu e seu padrasto estamos ocupado com o trabalho e eu estou ensinando Edward a fazer poções, você acreditaria se eu dissesse que ele tem o dom também? Estou achando que ele é um bruxo também._

_Me mande notícias filho, mamãe tem saudades de você._

_Eillen Ghunts_

Severus sorriu, ele ia ter um irmão, ia adorar cuidar dele como cuida de Remus. Percebeu que tinha outro pergaminho.

_Severus_

_Eu não sei o que dizer a você, mas eu estou muito feliz com a sua mãe, ela tem um jeito que me fascina, que me faz querer viver sempre. Quando ela me disse que estava grávida, meu coração deu pulo, eu sempre quis ser pai, sempre quis passar os ensinamentos aos outros e agora esse sonho se tornou realidade, se tornou algo único._

_Garoto se eu não amasse sua mãe como amo, o mundo seria louco! Estou tão feliz que vivo paparicando ela, adoro as caretas que só ela e você sabem fazer. Eu queria que você me deixasse ser seu pai também, queria que você aceitasse o meu nome, mais eu não conheço a lei bruxa direito, Eillen não soube me responder quando sugeri isso. Mas garanto que não vou forçar você aceitar algo que você não queira, só quero o seu próprio bem._

_Soube que ficou na gryffindor como a filha da nossa vizinha, prometa que não vai se meter em encrencas? Prometa também que não vai se aliar para o lado errado?_

_Edward Ghunts_

_PS: eu considero você como meu filho mais velho, por favor, não faça nada que magoe as pessoas que te ama e quer seu bem, com todo carinho de seu padrasto._

Quando terminou de ler olhou para os amigos que estavam ali se divertindo, Lilian foi a primeira perguntar:

-Sua mãe está bem?

-Sim, vou ter um irmão. –respondeu sorrindo.

-Quem bom, e a outra carta? –perguntou Remus sentando no chão ao lado de Severus.

-Do meu padrasto, ele quer dar o nome dele para mim também, mais eu não sei se aceito. Sabe antes de vir para Hogwarts, ele me fez muito feliz como nunca fui. E eu não sei o que fazer a esse respeito, não sei o que pensar, só sei que amo ele como amo minha mãe, gosto dele como meu pai. –respondeu sendo sincero.

-Apenas faça o que seu coração mandar. Sempre é bom ter um pai e uma mãe por perto. –respondeu Remus um pouco chateado.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou Severus notando como o amigo ficou tenso.

-Sim, meu irmão morreu quando eu tinha dois anos de idade. Meu irmão gêmeo morreu de câncer de dragão com dois anos! Eu sempre me senti sozinho depois dessa, foi por isso que me descuidei quando fiz oito anos, quando a minha vida virou uma verdadeira desgraça, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo depois que Rômulo morreu. –respondeu deixando que as lagrimas caíssem.

Assustado com a história do amigo o abraçou para que ele ficasse calmo. Lilian se juntou também ao abraço, aquela era a história mais triste que já ouviu. Ficaram ali conversando sobre as famílias a vida.

No outro lado dos jardins James e Sirius estavam conversando e reclamando do trio.

-Olha como ele trata os amigos dele. Parece que os conhecem há mais tempo! –disse Sirius.

-Odeio Snape! –exclamou James.

-James, o Severus é um ótimo garoto. Ele trata Lupin como a um irmão, e você sabe que a Lilian é a namorada dele agora. –disse Frank que tinha chegado ali.

-Ele não devia namorar isso sim! –disse James chateado.

-Só porque a mãe dele é da Slytherin ou porque você não gosta dele? –perguntou Frank.

-Tanto faz, ele é muito feio para essas coisas. –disse e olhou para o trio que estavam rindo do outro lado.

-Isso tudo é CIÚMES! -disse Frank rindo de James.

James sabia que Frank tinha acertado em cheio, senti ciúmes de Snape por ter uma garota ao seu lado. Remus por outro lado tinha montes de cicatrizes no rosto que ninguém sabia de onde ou como ele se machucava desse jeito.

-Sabe eu adoraria voltar para dentro do castelo, então podemos tentar jogar um xadrez ou ir terminar os deveres que precisam entregar amanhã. –dizia Remus que levantava do chão.

-Pensando bem vamos terminar os deveres e depois jogaremos xadrez. –respondeu Severus ajudando Lilian se levantar e de mãos dadas voltaram para a Torre da Gryffindor de onde só saiu na hora do jantar.


	5. James Potter em apuros

**Capitulo cinco: James Potter em apuros**

Naquela noite tudo ocorreu bem no Salão Principal. Dumbledore anunciou a festa do dia das bruxas que estava chegando. Setembro voava e logo estavam no mês de outubro tendo muitas aulas e novas matérias foram ensinadas e aprendidas. Aquele ano parecia que voava, Severus olhava o quanto o calendário andava rápido. E percebia o quanto amava Lilian também, não iria deixar que James Potter tentasse fazer com que Lilian desistisse dele tão fácil assim.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo quando acordou com um grito na cama ao lado, levantou num pulo e viu Frank todo machucado, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi o modo como ele foi ferido, ninguém sabia lançar aquele feitiço na torre da Gryffindor, aquilo era coisa de sétimo e no entanto não tinha ninguém suspeito ali no momento.

Logo a diretora da casa foi chamada e o monitor também foi chamado, para que pudesse ajudar a levar o menino para a enfermaria onde poderia descobrir como tinha se ferido. Aquela noite tinha sido muito estranha, Severus olhou para cada um do dormitório, sabia que Remus jamais faria algo assim, viu que James estava pálido demais.

-Afinal o que aconteceu aqui? –perguntou a diretora da casa.

-Não sabemos, acordamos com o grito. –respondeu Sirius.

-Professora, tenho ideia de quem pode ter feito isso ao Sr. Longbottom. Só alguém que sinta um ódio profundo pelo garoto saberia fazer esse feitiço funcionar. –respondeu Severus.

-E você saberia nos dizer que feitiço é esse? –perguntou a professora desconfiada do garoto.

-Eu não sou culpado disso, mas minha mãe me contou que existe feitiços que nenhuma criança de onze saberia lançá-lo. Jamais machucaria alguém que confia em Dumbledore, o nome do feitiço é  _Cruciatus Mentus_ , ela faz com que o outro perca o controle de si mesmo sozinho. Longbottom não lançaria esse feitiço em si. Creio que só ele pode responder quem lançou isso. –respondeu.

-E sabe me dizer se isso tem cura? –perguntou a professora.

-Sim, benzoar e ditanmo tudo misturado com murtisco, deve fazer isso o quanto antes, antes que Longbottom perca muito sangue. –respondeu sentando em sua cama.

-Muito obrigado Sr. Snape e espero que não tenha sido você quem lançou esse feitiço no pobre garoto...

-Professora Severus não lançou esse feitiço, eu acordei primeiro e vi ele deitado na cama ainda e dormindo, só quando Frank gritou que ele levantou num pulo. –interrompeu Remus.

-Muito bem vamos ver se Longbottom se lembra de quem lançou o feitiço. –respondeu a professora indo na enfermaria ver o menino.

Severus abaixou a cabeça triste, parecia que ninguém acreditava nele. Desceu para o salão comunal sozinho, queria ficar sozinho nessas horas. Remus tinha visto como o amigo tinha ficado triste quando a professora desconfiou dele, não queria que o amigo cometesse uma loucura assim. Remus ficou com ele até o diretor aparecer dizendo que Frank disse quem era o culpado. Logo Severus ficou sossegado por saber que não tinha sido declarado como culpado perante a escola toda.

Escreveu uma carta para a mãe informando que quase foi taxado de culpado, mas que sentia tanta falta dela. Sentia tanta falta de casa que queria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, queria ficar com a mãe até que tudo voltasse ao normal, pois não achava que fosse sobreviver com aquelas suspeitas dos professores e colegas de classe. Remus e Lily sempre ficavam juntos com o moreno antes que ele realmente cometesse uma loucura insana. Os dois sabia que Severus não gostava que desconfiasse dele, pois ele era um menino bom e seguia as regras impostas na escola, nunca atacava ninguém.

James e Sirius que eram amigos desde que foram selecionados para a casa Gryffindor que nunca se desgrudava, os dois meninos estavam planejando desmascarar e esculachar o moreno feio. Frank que certa vez falou com Remus, sabia que o castanho era lobisomem, mas nunca contou para ninguém, pois Dumbledore advertiu ele se ele espalhasse para Hogwarts que Lupin era lobisomem.

No dia seguinte Remus e Severus foram os primeiros a se levantar da cama e a perceber que não tinha mais ninguém no dormitório, os dois se assustaram e olharam para o relógio e constataram que ainda era muito cedo para as aulas, Remus esperava que nenhum desses três garotos estivessem aprontando para cima de seu amigo de novo, pois não perdoaria eles.

Uma vez, James, Sirius e Frank tinham aprontado para cima de Severus, tentando fazer com que o outro lhe enfrentasse, mas Remus tinha salvado Severus da briga apenas lhe alertando que estavam atrasados para ir na biblioteca. Quando Severus soube o que os três garotos queriam fazer com ele, ele alertou o diretor da palhaçada de James, Sirius e Frank. Os três garotos receberam detenção por isso e uma advertência, se aquilo voltasse a acontecer o diretor ia punir os três por dois meses inteiros.

Quando saíram do dormitório viu que os três garotos estavam no salão comunal conversando animadamente com uma garota. Severus quando viu que se tratava de sua namorada ficou com raiva de James.

-Vocês deviam deixara a namorada dos outros em paz! –disse Severus.

-Sev... deixa esses bobos para lá e vamos tomar café da manhã. –disse Lily agarrando a mão do namorado e saindo do salão comunal junto com ele e Remus.

-Eu odeio o jeito que eles me tratam, eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer isso. –disse Severus de repente.

-Apenas nasceu seboso. –respondeu James atrás de si.

-Seboso é você garoto. –disse Lily irritada com o outro.

-Você não quis dizer isso Lily! –exclamou Potter indignado com aquilo.

-Não me chame de Lily, Potter, e é Evans para você! –respondeu a ruiva ficando mais irritada ainda.

-Mas Lily, esse seu namorado é seboso! –disse rindo.

-Sr. Potter devo alertar que ainda está em advertência, é melhor você se cuidar garoto se não quiser levar mais uma advertência, vou lembra-lo que se receber três advertências é capaz de você ser expulso do colégio por isso. –disse Minerva que estava passando pelo mesmo caminho que eles.

Severus sabia da primeira advertência que James tinha recebido do diretor e sabia sobre aquilo, pois estava no regulamento da escola, antes de entrarem para Hogwarts. James abaixou a cabeça depois de ouvir aquilo, o menino esperava que aquilo nunca fosse verdade, pois não queria deixar de ser bruxo se não aprendesse tudo.

Mais à frente viram um menino com malas e recebendo um sermão do pai e diretor, mas o menino nem ligava pois estava quieto e vendo o pai e o diretor discutir com muito afinco, o menino era da Slytherin.

-Quem será esse garoto? –perguntou Severus para a namorada e o amigo Remus.

-Não sei, mas boa coisa não deve ser! –respondeu Remus assustado com a discussão.

-Você devia controlar seu filho por atacar um aluno indefeso... –gritava Dumbledore para o homem em sua frente.

-Meu filho só está fazendo um bem para a comunidade bruxa. –respondeu o outro firme.

-Isso não é verdade! –gritava Dumbledore de volta.

Severus, Remus e Lily se assustaram com aquela briga, perceberam que o corredor estava lotando de aluno e professores. Severus na hora percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Aquele garoto atacou Frank, mas como foi que ele conseguiu entrar na torre? –perguntou Severus um pouco assustado e chocado.

-Ouvi dizer que ele é do sétimo ano. Talvez ele tenha usado o feitiço do império no quadro da mulher gorda. –respondeu Remus refletindo.

Severus viu que James estava perto do outro e se assustou com a petulância dele de querer ir tirar satisfação com os outros, só esperava que o menino não abusasse da sorte, mas sabia que era tarde de mais para isso, pois viu o menino da Slytherin olhar para James zombador. Lilian agarrou a manga da camisa do namorado alertando-o para o perigo, mas Severus foi mais rápido que o Slytherin, pois sabia qual era a intenção do outro. Ele ia lançar o feitiço que tinha lançado em Frank no Potter, assim que o feitiço estava prestes a certar James, Severus jogou um feitiço de proteção máxima, protegendo não somente James mais todos os que estavam a volta dele. O feitiço voltou para o feiticeiro ferindo ele próprio, aquilo fez com que Dumbledore e o homem parassem de discutir e ver o menino sangrar até a morte, pois aquilo não tinha como parar se não tivesse benzoar e ditanmo ali com murtisco.

Dumbledore procurou pelo defensor de James e viu somente Severus de varinha erguida, sorriu para o moreno, pois sabia que o menino Snape era muito inteligente para deixar que outros alunos machuquem outras crianças menores. Sabia que Severus ainda não gostava de Potter, Black e Longbottom, mas aquilo era um grande passo para que no futuro eles sigam juntos.

James olhou para trás para saber quem tinha lhe protegido e se assustou quando viu que se tratava de Severus Snape em pessoa, jamais imaginou que Snape fosse lhe proteger depois de tanto fazer com que Lily não namorasse mais ele, sabia que devia um pedido de desculpas, também sabia que devia tentar ser amigo dele, pois ele estava devendo uma dívida de vida para o outro. Naquele momento James pensou, realmente devia parar de tentar separar Lilian dele, pois, o garoto era muito inteligente e protetor.

-Obrigado por me defender. –disse quando chegou perto dele.

-Isso, não foi por você, foi por Lilian, pois não sou assassino e também por que eu sou o único que conhece essa maldição e sua cura, foi minha mãe que descobriu a cura para essa maldição. –respondeu e voltou a olhar para o homem que estava no chão tentando parar o sangramento do filho com um feitiço de cura, mas ele sabia que aquilo não ia parar nunca.

O garoto no chão já estava morto, quando conseguiu fechar as feridas, Dumbledore não estava chocado, pois foi o garoto que tinha tentado matar um outro garoto, graças à Severus que Frank estava bem e na enfermaria se cuidando melhor.

-Sua mãe deve ter te ensinado muitas poções então. –disse James tentando puxar assunto com o outro.

-Sim, aprendi muito com ela, fiz descobertas com ela também. –respondeu Severus sorrindo.

-Podemos tentar ser amigos? –perguntou James.

Severus se assustou com aquela iniciativa, pois não esperava que o outro fosse querer a sua amizade logo no começo.

-Vou ver no seu caso, se comporte Potter. –disse Severus sorrindo e entrando no grande salão acompanhado de Lilian, pois estava com muita fome.


	6. Um novo começo

**Capitulo seis: Um novo começo**

Depois daquele ataque em pleno corredor do salão principal de Hogwarts, os três amigos Severus, Remus e Lilian tinha entrado no salão onde queriam fazer uma refeição leve, pois não achava que fossem conseguir comer muita coisa depois de ter presenciado uma morte dolorosa ali. Os meninos apenas tentaram tranquilizar Lilian, pois a garota não era fã de mortes, ela na verdade odiava ver essas coisas. Severus ficou o tempo todo ao lado da namorada, tentando tranquilizá-la.

Depois de um tempo o professor Dumbledore apareceu na frente de todas as mesas e anunciou:

-As aulas foram suspensas. Todos os alunos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, e Ravenclaw podem se dirigir para as suas acomodações. Os alunos da Slytherin mantenham em seus lugares, pois os aurores examinaram vocês!

Com aquilo dito os aurores apareceram e cercaram a mesa da Slytherin antes que alguém escapasse, os outros alunos foram dispersando para suas casas. Severus andou de mãos dadas com Lilian, pois não queria se perder dela. Remus acabou sendo agarrado por James, pois estavam sendo empurrados. Todos estavam querendo sair de perto dos Slytherin. Assim que os alunos já estavam bem longe do salão eles ouviram os gritos dos alunos Slytherin.

Assim que Severus e Lilian atravessaram a porta do salão comunal da Gryffindor, os dois ficaram juntos sentados perto da janela. Logo Remus estava ali ao lado deles. James logo se juntou a eles, ele queria saber como foi que Snape soube que o menino Slytherin ia ataca-lo.

-Como soube que o menino ia me atacar? –perguntou antes que a coragem lhe faltasse.

-Simplesmente percebo essas coisas, mamãe disse que eu tenho reflexos fortes. –respondeu sem muito animo só queria ficar sozinho com Lilian.

Sirius logo se juntou a James, mas percebeu o que o amigo estava com uma cara estranha.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou ao amigo.

-Nada, só queria entender o que eu fiz para ser ameaçado de morte por aquele garoto. –disse James sem muito animo.

-Ouvi dizer que a maioria dos alunos do sétimo, sexto e quinto ano foi mandado para Azkaban, pois já possuíam a marca negra, foi horrível ver eles serem amarrados. Só espero que meu irmão quando entrar não seja tão tapado. –resmungou Sirius.

-Quantas pessoas de Slytherin foram presa? –perguntou James assustado com aquela revelação.

-É melhor você ver amanhã na mesa deles. –respondeu Sirius.

Severus e Lilian não conseguiam acreditar naquilo, muitas crianças estavam sendo presas por possuir a marca negra, aquilo realmente era um caso muito sério. Severus abraçou Lilian protetoramente, ele não queria que nada acontecesse com ela ou nunca se perdoaria.

Remus tremia em seu canto, ele só confiava em Severus e ver o outro abraçando a namorada dele, dava uma impressão de paz, de repente sentiu o lobo interno reagindo aquilo, mas não conseguia acreditar, ele não queria roubar o namorado de Lilian.

-Snape podemos ser amigos agora? –perguntou James de repente.

-Quê? –perguntou o garoto assustado com a pergunta repentina do outro.

-Bem você me salvou e como retribuição eu lhe ofereço minha amizade. –respondeu estendendo a mão ao outro.

Snape não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, mas olhou para o amigo que estava sentado no canto dele e percebeu que o outro não estava bem, mas percebeu a tristeza do outro, ele não contaria para ninguém que o primeiro amigo que fez no trem era um lobisomem. James Potter ainda estava com a mão estendida esperando ser aceito como um novo amigo, mas Severus não pensava daquele modo.

-Não pense que vou aceitar você por completo Potter! Lilian poderia ir dormir um pouco, você está com uma cara abatida. Remus venha preciso falar com você. –pediu carinhosamente para a garota ao seu lado.

Lilian sorriu com o pedido do namorado, no fundo sabia que o garoto na qual namora era daquele jeito, preocupado, mas também ficou preocupada ao olhar para o outro amigo que estava sentado ao seu lado, percebia que ele estava com um olhar distante, queria saber o que tinha acontecido com ele, mas já desconfiava era por causa de Potter.

-Está bem. –disse Lilian se levantando e se dirigindo para a sala comunal feminina.

-O que quer falar comigo? –perguntou Remus tenso, ele não queria ficar sozinho com Severus, tinha medo do que o lobo lhe aprontaria para cima do único amigo que tinha.

Os dois resolveram dar uma volta pelo lago, Remus andava distante e um pouco afastado do amigo. Severus percebeu que o amigo andava um tanto distante, queria saber o que aconteceu com ele.

-Algo errado? –perguntou.

-Não, está tudo bem não se preocupe…

-É melhor você falar. –interrompeu Severus bravo.

-Só não quero perder a sua amizade. –gritou Remus magoado e assustado.

-Hein! Eu não vou trocar a sua amizade pela a do Potter…

-Não é disso que eu estou falando e sim da minha condição, você sabe que o lobo escolhe um parceiro de vida não sabe? –perguntou o garoto se sentando no chão onde se encolheu e escondeu o rosto.

-Não pode estar falando sério, o lobo me escolheu não foi? –perguntou se sentando ao lado do outro.

-Eu não sei só senti algo estranho no meu peito. –respondeu e encarou o lago negro.

Remus começou a chorar, ele não entendia o que acontecia em seu peito e tinha certo medo de descobrir o que era, na verdade tinha medo de perder a amizade de Severus se fosse ele que o lobo tivesse escolhido. Severus por outro lado estava triste ele não queria magoar o amigo lhe rejeitando, ele namorava Lilian e a amava muito, mas também amava muito a amizade de Remus e não queria perder nenhum dos dois.

-Posso te beijar para ter certeza de que não é você? –perguntou Remus ao se lembrar de algo que tinha lido na infância, precisamente na época quando foi mordido por Greyback.

Remus tinha lido que precisava beijar o seu escolhido para ter certeza, mas agora sabia que Severus nunca lhe beijaria, sabia que o amigo era muito fiel a Lilian.

-Está bem. –respondeu Severus.

Remus se assustou com a resposta, mas foi em frente. Se aproximou do rosto de Severus e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e se afastou. Severus olhou para o outro sem entender se aquilo já resolvia o problema dele ou não, esperou que o outro lhe dissesse algo.

O garoto olhava o chão sem se mexer, quando sentiu a movimentação ao seu lado, olhou para o amigo e fez que não.

-Não sou eu? –perguntou com cuidado não queria ofender os sentimentos do amigo.

-Não. Não senti mais nada de estranho, então não sei se é ou não. –respondeu e voltou a esconder o rosto nos braços.

-Do jeito que você beijou com certeza não deu certo, tem certeza de que não quer tentar de novo? Você devia beijar direito, a não ser que você não saiba beijar alguém…

-Você é meu amigo, eu não quero perder a sua amizade beijando você do jeito que você esteja imaginando. –interrompeu Remus.

-Besteira! –respondeu e beijou os lábios de Remus com enorme cuidado, pois sinceramente não queria magoar os sentimentos dele.

Remus empurrou o outro para longe assustado, mas não sentia nada no coração, não sentia nadinha, se levantou do chão e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo de onde não saiu mais. Severus ficou assustado com o empurrão que levou e viu Remus saindo correndo em direção ao castelo. Ele se perguntava se tinha magoado o outro. Resolveu que era melhor ir conversar com o outro antes que ele fizesse algo estranho.

/

Remus deitou na cama dele e ficou pensando no beijo que tinha recebido de Severus, sabia agora que não era ele o seu escolhido como parceiro de vida, mas mesmo assim estava magoado e assustado, ele queria saber por quem sentiu aquele aperto no peito antes. Logo Sirius entrou pela porta do banheiro de onde saiu do banho, estava somente com a toalha enrolada na cintura, Remus sentiu de novo aquele aperto no peito e se assustou, ele não conhecia muito bem Sirius Black e sinceramente não sabia se podia confiar no outro.

Severus entrou e sentou ao lado de Remus, mas percebeu que o outro ficava olhando para tudo o que Black fazia, sorriu entendia o que estava acontecendo.

-É ele, não é? –sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

Remus confirmou com a cabeça, não estava confiante na própria voz.

-Tenho medo. –sussurrou de volta.

-Porque? –perguntou Severus sem entender.

-Ele não sabe da minha condição. –respondeu e deitou na cama onde escondeu o rosto.

Severus entendeu, ele sabia que o outro não queria sofrer de amor, mas sabia que o outro merecia ter todo o amor possível no mundo, ele já tinha sofrido demais.

-O que tanto vocês sussurram aí? Perguntou Sirius.

-Não é da sua conta! –gritou Remus e empurrou Severus de sua cama e puxou as cortinas do dossel e ficou lá dentro no seu mundo onde podia chorar sozinho.

-Presta atenção Black, se você o magoar uma vez que seja, pode ter certeza de que eu caçarei onde quer que esteja. –disse Severus bravo.

-Mas o que eu fiz? –perguntou o outro sem entender.

Severus deixou Black sem resposta e foi para o banho de onde pretendia esfriar um pouco a cabeça e pensar no que tinha acontecido, ele não sabia se contaria aquilo para Lilian, duvidava se a garota entenderia o que tinha se passado com os dois.

Black olhou para o dossel fechado de Remus sem entender, ele queria ser amigo do menino, mas ele era distante, não confiava em ninguém só em Severus Snape. Ele queria saber o que os dois tanto cochichava.


	7. Anos Depois

**Capitulo sete: Anos depois**

Anos se passaram as crianças que antes estavam confusas com tantas coisas acontecendo de repente, agora se tornaram alunos do quinto ano. Remus e Lilian tinham se tornado monitores, pois Severus tinha renunciado a ser monitor, já tinha trabalho suficiente para querer ter um cargo como esse também. James e Sirius jogavam firmemente no time da Gryffindor como sempre foram, mas com uma diferença, James se tornou capitão do time, já que o antigo capitão tinha se formado no ano anterior. Desde primeiro ano que Remus tinha encontrado seu parceiro de vida, mas Sirius tinha descoberto e tinha ficado longe do outro.

Severus percebia a tristeza de seu amigo quando eles estavam na mesa do jantar, ele lembrava bem de ter advertido Black naquela época em que Remus tinha descoberto que o lobo interno tinha escolhido ele como parceiro de vida, não estava gostando de ver Remus todo dia abatido por Black. Olhou para Lilian que estava sentada a sua frente conversando com umas amigas, cinco anos namorando com ela e nenhuma briga tinha acontecido, Severus conhecia bem Lilian e sempre respeitava as decisões dela. James Potter já nem ficava babando pela Lilian sabendo que ela já tinha um dono de seu coração, tinha aprendido a respeitar os desejos do amigo.

Frustrado Severus se levantou e pediu que Remus viesse com ele por um instante. Queria consolar a tristeza do amigo um pouco, já estava cansado de ver a cara abatida de seu amigo. Sirius viu que o outro se levantava mais pálido ainda, parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento e foi o que aconteceu. Severus pegou o amigo no colo e lançou um olhar furioso a Sirius.

-Não me sigam! –disse para James e Sirius. – Lilian me acompanhe. –pediu amavelmente para a namorada.

-Com licença meninas. –despediu Lilian.

Severus ajeitou Remus em seu colo e se distanciava do salão principal, não estava querendo fazer um escândalo, queria que o amigo se recuperasse. Lilian percebeu o rosto pálido de Remus. Assim que os dois entraram na sala precisa que eles descobriram faz três anos, era ali que os dois se escondiam quando queria falar da condição de Remus, já que o outro ainda não tinha contado para ninguém sobre a sua condição lupina.

A sala se transformou num dormitório, ali Severus depositou Remus com cuidado na cama. Realmente estava preocupado com a saúde do amigo. Lilian pensou numa vasilha com agua morna com um pano, e começou a passar na testa do amigo preocupada.

-O que vamos fazer se ele continuar assim? –perguntou Lilian olhando o amado.

-Eu realmente vou matar Black por estar ignorando os sentimentos de Remus, ele não merece sofrer desse jeito. –respondeu Severus bravo, estava querendo realmente gritar e bater no estupido do Black (n/a às vezes Sirius é realmente tapado e estupido me refiro ao fato do ator que interpretou Sirius no cinema ser um pouco rude e tapado…).

-O que ele fez? –perguntou Lilian sem entender.

-Eu sei que devia contar isso há muito tempo, mas eu não queria magoar os sentimentos de meu amigo. Quando a gente estava no primeiro ano à gente se beijou, pois, ele disse que queria saber se eu era ou não o parceiro de vida dele, mas não sou eu, é o maldito do Black, é por isso que o tapado anda evitando Remus, ele não quer saber disso. –respondeu Severus de cabeça baixa não tinha coragem o suficiente para encarar Lilian naquele momento.

-Não precisa ficar assim, eu li sobre lobisomens, mas sinceramente deviam ter confiado em mim, eu te perdoo. –disse Lilian beijando a testa do amado.

-Obrigado, prometo que não esconderei mais as coisas. –prometeu Severus, vendo como o amigo acordava.

-Onde estou? –perguntou rouco.

-Na sala precisa. Está se sentindo bem? –perguntou Severus entregando uma poção calmante.

-Eu não sei, eu desmaiei não foi? –perguntou Remus se sentando na cama.

-Sim. –respondeu Lilian sem entender o motivo da pergunta.

-Estou perdendo a minha magia, quando a perder por completo já não terá razão para vir estudar aqui, não poderei recupera-la…

-Certo agora eu simplesmente vou matar Black! –reclamou Severus, ele estava furioso com aquilo.

-Por mim tudo bem, eu realmente queria que ele não fosse o meu parceiro de vida, mas é totalmente inútil me lamentar agora. –respondeu Remus caindo no ombro do amigo.

-Daremos um jeito de você não perder sua magia assim de repente. Mas como você sabe dessas coisas? –perguntou Severus deixando que o amigo apoiasse em seu ombro.

-Um homem lobo sempre sabe o que acontece em sua vida, quando ele descobriu que ele é meu parceiro de vida ele simplesmente me ignorou e começou a me evitar, isso fez que o lobo interno se machucasse, é por isso que nas noites de lua cheia eu volto mais machucado do costume, ele está irritado. –disse Remus com lentidão, sentia que ia desmaiar de novo.

-Ei não desmaie. Não quero te perder. –respondeu Severus segurando o amigo, mas já era tarde.

Remus tinha novamente desmaiado, olhou para Lilian e decidiu que estava na hora de levar o amigo para a enfermaria, ali eles tinham certeza de que Pomfrey cuidaria dele melhor que eles. Os dois saíram da sala e foram direto para a enfermaria. Pomfrey ficou assustada ao ver que Severus carregava Remus, pediu que colocasse o menino numa das macas.

-O que aconteceu com ele? –perguntou começando a examina-lo.

-Ele está perdendo a magia. –respondeu Severus sem nem pensar, sabia que uma medica tinha o direito de saber o que realmente estava acontecendo com seus pacientes.

-Perdendo magia como assim? –perguntou sem entender e olhava para os dois alunos que estavam ali acompanhando Remus.

-A senhora sabe que ele é um homem lobo certo? Deve entender bem o que está acontecendo com ele nesse exato momento…

-O escolhido o rejeitou, não é assim? –perguntou Pomfrey.

-Sim, poderia cuidar dele enquanto eu vou lá surrar aquele idiota, ele merece afinal de contas, Remus é meu único amigo nesse momento. Lilian fique aqui. –respondeu e saiu da enfermaria.

Assim que saiu da enfermaria ficou um pouco encostado na parede, realmente estava na hora de colocar algum juízo na cabeça de Black, com Remus tinha aprendido muitas coisas referente ao fato de ser um homem lobo, uma criatura mágica. Viu James Potter surgir no corredor da enfermaria e ficou irritado ao ver que Black estava junto com ele.

-Não disse para não vier atrás de mim. –disse furioso.

-Espere Remus também é meu amigo. Preocupo-me com ele. –respondeu James preocupado de verdade.

-Eu avisei Black, se machucasse Remus uma vez, você ia se vir comigo! –disse Severus olhando furioso para o moreno de olhos cinzas que olhava sem entender para Severus

-O que foi que eu fiz? –perguntou sem entender realmente.

-Você o rejeitou. Ele está perdendo a magia por causa dessa rejeição…

-Não sou obrigado a amar ninguém! –interrompeu furioso.

Severus furioso deu um murro no rosto de Black. James olhava tudo sem entender.

-Meu amigo é muito precioso para mim, não vou deixar que você o mate aos poucos! Sinceramente seu tapado você devia tentar entender sobre o sangue dele. –disse e entrou de novo na enfermaria.

-O que ele quis dizer com isso? –perguntou Sirius segurando a boca machucada, percebia que saia sangue.

-As noites de lua cheia, no dia seguinte Remus sempre aparece mais machucado e abatido. Ele é um lobisomem. –respondeu James e entrou na enfermaria, realmente estava preocupado com o amigo.

Sirius olhou para a porta por onde James tinha acabado de entrar, ele sabia que não merecia, ainda não entendia por que tinha que ser ele? Saiu correndo para longe daquele lugar, não estava interessado naquilo, não estava interessado naquele amor lupino, e também não estava interessado no menino em questão, ele repudiava aquele tipo de amor, ele era apaixonado por uma garota e por incrível que parecesse era uma das amigas de Lilian.

\\-0\\-0\\-0\\-0\\-0\\-0\\-0\\-0\\-0\\-0000\\-0\\-\0-\0-\0

Severus olhou para quem tinha entrado e viu James se aproximar. Remus estava deitado na cama sem poder se mover, já que tinha entrado completamente em coma induzido, ninguém sabia quando é que voltaria a acordar novamente. James se aproximou e beijou a testa de Remus com carinho.

-Eu não quero perder um ótimo amigo como você, se serve de consolo eu comecei a te amar no nosso terceiro ano, foi quando eu descobri que você tinha escolhido Sirius como seu parceiro de vida. Me sinto triste com isso, mas não posso fazer nada, eu respeito seus sentimentos. –disse no ouvido de Remus e se afastou.

Os três viram uma lagrima escapar dos olhos fechados de Remus. Lilian estava comovida com aquilo, ela nunca perdoaria Black por machucar seu amigo. Severus estava com vontade de realmente matar Black, mas sabia que não valia a pena. James tinha chorado também, ele não gostava de homens, só gostava de Remus e por ele lutaria por seu amor, mas sabia que era tarde que o outro não ia conseguir sobreviver sem o seu amor correspondido de Black.

Dumbledore entrou apressado e encontrou Remus deitado na cama completamente apagado. Logo a porta voltou a abrir e viram um homem parecido com Remus entrar aflito, acompanhada de uma mulher jovem.

-O que aconteceu com meu filho? –perguntou a mulher olhando para os amigos de seu filho.

-Foi rejeitado, sua magia morre aos poucos. –respondeu Severus amavelmente.

-Como sabe essas coisas? –perguntou Lyal pai de Remus.

-Olha eu sei que Remus é um lobisomem, e sei que eles têm seu parceiro de vida próprio, sei também que a rejeição faz que perca sua magia, não sou idiota aprendi muito com Remus. –respondeu Severus olhando como Remus ficava completamente imóvel apesar das vozes altas.

-Mas porque ele não acorda? –perguntou a mãe dele.

-Está em coma induzido, não se sabe quando vai acordar. –respondeu Pomfrey.

-Quem foi o idiota que rejeitou meu filho? –perguntou Lyal ficando furioso.

-Sirius Black. –respondeu James, já não queria mais ser amigo dele.

-É claro que ele ia rejeitar meu filho. A mãe dele me contou que ele foi estuprado na sua festa de aniversário de nove anos, desde então repudia esse tipo de amor, ele não gosta desse lance de namorar garotos, os pais decidiram que ele ia se casar com uma menina de sangue puro depois desse incidente. –respondeu a mulher que agarrava o braço de Lyal.

-A partir de hoje corto completamente minhas relações com essa família. Não vou dar motivos para meu filho sofrer mais ainda. –decidiu Lyal.

Depois disso os pais de Remus resolveram deixar que a enfermeira cuidasse de seu filho. Severus decidiu que estava na hora de deixar que Pomfrey fizesse o serviço dela e foi embora junto com Lilian. James continuou mais um pouco ali, assim que estava sozinho com Remus, decidiu que estava na hora de tentar fazer algo. Se aproximou da cama do amigo com cuidado, se inclinou e depositou um beijo terno nos lábios frios de Remus.

-Dê uma chance para que eu possa te amar e cuidar de você como se deve. –disse e foi embora com o coração partido sabia que era muito tarde para lutar por aquilo.


	8. Mistérios a parte

**Capitulo oito: Mistérios a parte**

Quando James saiu da enfermaria, na porta decidiu se encostar na parede um pouco, as lagrimas de dor escorria solta pelos olhos, tirou os óculos e limpou o rosto com um deixe de raiva, sabia que precisava se controlar, não queria fazer uma loucura, mas precisava dar uma bela surra em Black por ter machucado os sentimentos de Remus.

Andou para a torre onde sabia que encontraria ele deitado em sua cama dormindo como se não tivesse acontecido nada de importante com Remus, sabia que era muito tarde para contar com o amor de Remus, mas queria tentar curar as feridas que Black deixou pelo caminho. Assim que entrou na torre, Severus segurou Potter pelos ombros antes que ele realmente fizesse uma burrice.

-Não vale a pena se meter em problemas. –disse apertando os ombros de James para que ele se acalmasse.

-Não posso! Ele merece levar uma surra por machucar Remus…

-Antes de tudo preciso conversar com você sobre um assunto, me siga. –interrompeu Severus puxando o amigo para fora da torre

-Para onde está me levando? –perguntou James, ele não queria ter saído da torre de novo.

-Estamos indo para uma sala secreta que eu encontrei há três anos atrás, acredito que vamos ficar confortáveis a sós, temos muito que conversar. –respondeu chegando ao sétimo andar com uma rapidez alarmante.

James viu Severus parado em uma parede, deu um passo para trás quando uma porta surgiu. Os dois entraram correndo quando ouviram os passos dos sapatos de Filch. James olhou a sala toda maravilhado com o que via. Era uma espécie de quarto, ali tinha duas camas de solteiro, uma lareira onde o fogo crepitava. Um sofá grande onde os meninos se sentaram.

-O que sabe sobre lobisomens? –perguntou Severus direto ao assunto.

-Não muito, mas sempre soube que Remus era um, mas eu nunca faltaria com respeito a ele, pois eu… eu não sei explicar isso, só sei que me apaixonei. –respondeu e abaixou a cabeça.

-Olha não é que eu esteja bravo. Quando soube que Black tinha rejeitado Remus, soube que ia dar nisso. Para que Remus não perca sua magia ele precisa ganhar um beijo daquele que se apaixonou por ele. Você é o único que eu conheço…

James se levantou e saiu correndo em direção da enfermaria, precisava ver o resultado daquele beijo que tinha depositado nos lábios dele. Severus corria atrás dele, protegendo suas costas, não queria que Filch os pegassem fora da cama. James escancarou a porta dupla da enfermaria e correu até a cama de Remus. Severus se juntou a James, Remus apertou a mão de James, sua magia reconhecia seu novo parceiro, mas ainda era difícil.

-Há quanto tempo está acordado? –perguntou Severus.

-Desde depois do beijo, ou seria depois daquelas palavras…. Dê _uma chance para que eu possa te amar e cuidar de você como se deve._ –respondeu e pegou o copo de agua que James lhe oferecia e viu a vermelhidão que o outro se punha.

-Fui eu quem disse. –resolveu ser sincero.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui, vocês dois deveriam estar na torre dormindo… -parou de falar assim que viu Remus acordado e tomando agua, resolveu verificar como ele estava.

Remus sorriu quando Pomfrey parou de reclamar com os amigos e começar a examina-lo, sabia que estava diferente, só não sabia o que fazer ou o que explicar, ou seja, ele não sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido, olhou James e viu que ele ainda continuava vermelho e de cabeça baixa, seu lobo interno percebeu o cheiro de quem queria chorar, percebeu que via completamente diferente a James, já não via mais o menino brincalhão que era, se não um menino amadurecido e pronto para amar.

-Sua magia está bem, completamente intacta. Agora pode explicar o que está acontecendo? –perguntou Pomfrey após terminar de examinar Remus.

-James deu um beijo milagroso. –respondeu Severus, vendo como James ficava mais vermelho.

-Oras, Remus não é nenhuma bela adormecida ou branca de neve que precise de um beijo para fazê-lo acordar…

-Mas foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, quando meus amigos saíram daqui eu ainda permaneci uns cinco minutos, tempo suficiente para deixar um beijo nele. Eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito de fazer isso, mas era mais forte que eu. –respondeu James encarando a janela, já não aguentava estar mais vermelho.

-Precisa me levar, antes que a minha magia se perca de novo. –disse Remus se sentando na cama.

-Levar aonde? –perguntou James com medo, quando Remus apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Para a floresta, ali nos acasalaremos…

-Porque? –perguntou James estranhando.

-Achei que tinha dito que soubesse sobre lobisomens. Remus está dizendo que precisa se acasalar antes que ele mesmo deixe de ser bruxo, ou seja, ele não está mais doido pelo Black. Lobisomens se acasalam com catorze anos, já temos quinze! Você tem que fazer isso, não quer salvar a vida dele? Então leve-o e só volte duas semanas depois. –respondeu Severus.

-Para que tudo isso? –perguntou James confuso, mas abraçava Remus.

-Eu sei que isso soaria precipitado, mas vocês precisam fazer um filho, para que a magia de Remus se fortaleça por completo e não deixe de existir. Só assim ele poderá ter paz de espirito. –respondeu Severus.

-É, ele tem razão James, me leve, antes que eu sofra novamente. –disse Remus enlaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do jogador.

James nem pensou, mas pegou Remus no colo e foi em direção a saída, mas Pomfrey os parou na porta e levou eles para um caminho completamente diferente, assim eles não seriam pegos pelo Filch, no caminho encontraram a porta da torre de gryffindor, ali Severus foi rápido e fez uma pequena bagagem para James e Remus, com algumas roupas e alguns livros para Remus, já que o outro adorava ler. Voltou para o grupo e voltaram a descer aquelas escadas. Remus beijava o pescoço de James provocando-o, pois, o lobo estava excitado já. Até que saíram numa passagem íngreme e viram um túnel escuro, com a varinha James iluminou o local e percebeu que estava numa espécie de caverna, na qual ele não sabia onde era a saída.

-Continue seguindo reto e vai encontrar arvores a sua frente. Remus ajudará você a não se perder, ele conhece toda a floresta proibida. –disse Pomfrey.

-Eu desejo no fundo de meu coração boa sorte no seu casamento. –disse Severus se despedindo deles.

-E se nessas duas semanas Remus não estiver… -não conseguiu terminar a frase, estava completamente assustado com tudo aquilo acontecendo de repente.

-Não seja ridículo, Remus é um lobisomem fértil, com certeza estará gravido no dia seguinte. –respondeu Pomfrey. –Agora vão.

James entendeu e continuou a andar naquela passagem estranha, só sabia que nunca mais queria andar num lugar como aquele, por Merlin eles estavam no quinto ano e duas semanas antes de começar dezembro. Remus sorriu e segurou a varinha acesa para que James andasse com cuidado, não queria que o outro caísse, tinha até parado de beijar o pescoço dele.

-Sabe eu nunca imaginei que fosse fazer isso ainda sendo um estudante. –disse James para matar o tempo, o silencio provocava-os.

-Já eu, tinha certeza de que algo assim aconteceria, mas também é uma surpresa para mim ter que encarar isso agora. Promete que vai ficar comigo? –perguntou Remus se aconchegando mais no colo do outro, o frio já atingia eles.

-Eu disse a Severus que se eu pudesse ficaria com você até o fim dos meus dias, pois eu me apaixonei por você, não por pena, mas por amor, olha eu nem sei mesmo quando foi que eu comecei a sentir essas coisas que eu sinto por você, é difícil explicar essas coisas, é a primeira vez que eu me apaixono de verdade. –respondeu e beijou a testa de Remus.

Mais à frente James viu uma espécie de casa na arvore, ali estava iluminado pelos vagalumes que vagavam aquele lugar. Remus sorriu e pediu para ser colocado no chão. James ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e seguiu Remus que subia uma escada que estavam pregadas no tronco da arvore, ele queria saber com o que estava lidando, nunca tinha visto aquilo, não que tenha entrado por completo da floresta, mas conhecia a entrada dela.

Aquela escada deu diretamente na entrada daquela cabana nas arvores. James fechou a porta da cabana e olhou ao redor e percebeu que tinha uma cama rente ao chão, uma porta num canto onde ele viu Remus entrar, só podia supor que fosse uma espécie de banheiro, não sabia o que dizer daquele lugar, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza, era o lugar mais magnifico que jamais viu em toda a sua vida.

-Você que construiu esse lugar? –perguntou James falando um pouco mais alto para que Remus ouvisse.

-Sim, todos esses anos que eu passei em Hogwarts, em todas as luas cheias que passei, fiquei juntando madeiras e fui construindo essa casa, com um tempo aprendi a fazer um banheiro decente. Você está preparado para ir em frente? –perguntou Remus ao lado de James que encarava o vidro da janela daquela casa da arvore.

-Só estou nervoso, nunca nem sequer fiz isso…

-Isso é bom, sua magia é pura, isso mostra que estava esperando pelo momento certo. –interrompeu Remus.

James olhou Remus e percebeu que ele estava usando um robe fino, sabia que o outro já estava completamente nu por baixo, naquele momento soube que já era hora, sorriu e beijou os lábios de Remus devagar, não queria machuca-lo. Remus puxou James para a cama, assim os dois caíram para trás. James inverteu as posições ficando em cima de Remus e começou a beijar o corpo de Remus.

Remus por outro lado lançou um feitiço em James, fazendo que as roupas do outro fossem parar dobradas em cima de uma das cadeiras que tinha naquela casa. James parou o que fazia e percebeu que estava completamente nu, e com o pênis totalmente duro de desejo. Remus tirou o robe e inverteu as posições de novo e começou a beijar o corpo de James por inteiro, não deixou nenhum pedacinho fora, deixou por último a carne do pênis de James, assim que beijou todo o corpo, voltou a se acomodar no meio das pernas de James e atacou o pênis dele. James gritou de prazer, olhou para o que Remus fazia com seu brinquedo, a luxuria do momento fez com que se contorcesse feito uma menininha no cio. Remus sorriu ao ver como James se contorcia. O orgasmo atingiu a garganta de Remus que engoliu com dificuldade, James inverteu as posições de novo.

James olhou os olhos amarelos de Remus, gostava daquela cor, com um cuidado preparou a entrada de Remus. O aludido olhava James e percebia que ele era sincero nos sentimentos daquele momento e naquele ato, sentiu o lobo se revolutear dentro de si e soube, o lobo estava aceitando aquele amor estranho. Beijou os lábios de James com carinho, foi quando sentiu que era penetrado com sumo cuidado, percebia que James estava entrando aos poucos dentro de si. Remus conjurou musica naquele momento, estava envergonhado até para ouvir seus gritos de prazer. A música que começou a ecoar pela casa da arvore era muito bonita, Remus conhecia a cantora como Laura Pausini, mas ela era uma bruxa muito aclamada pelo mundo todo.

Una lágrima se va  
Resbalando a mi garganta, sí, por ti,  
Que me dejas sola, ¡oh no!

Precisamente aquí,  
Sintiendo tus suspiros  
Sobre mí,  
Y los escalofríos  
Que me dan al sentir  
Un dolor amargo, un beso tierno sobre mí  
Porque estoy en el límite del mundo junto a ti

Porque dos enamorados, tú y yo,  
No nos tenemos que rendir,  
Ni ahora cuando una mentira  
Nos roba el sueño y la alegría,  
Enamorados nada más,  
Indivisibles, uno en dos,  
Con nuestras cosas es normal, tú y yo.

Esta noche te busqué,  
Haré el amor contigo,  
Soñaré,  
Dos corazones y un latido.

Grito a dios que eres mío  
Un instante más y estás llegando  
Sobre mí, hasta que  
Se confunden nuestros cuerpos, nuestras  
Piel.

Porque dos enamorados, tú y yo,  
Nada nos puede separar,  
Por esa magia que nos guía  
Entre tus días y mi días.  
Enamorados nada más,  
Inconfundibles, uno en dos,  
Las misma caras, es normal,  
Como un espejo, tú y yo.  
Solo dos, con las ganas de sentirse juntos,  
Sí, tú y yo,  
Conjugando al mismo tiempo el verbo  
Amar.

Porque dos enamorados tú y yo  
Se tienes siempre que buscar  
Y nunca, nunca aprenderán  
A separarse nunca más.  
La playa solo es de los dos,  
La arena nos acompañó  
Nadie se puede enamorar  
Como te quiero y me querrás.  
Enamorados tú y yo  
Tú dime solo que estarás  
Conmigo y nunca cambiarás,  
Es lo que trato de escuchar  
Enamorados tú y yo  
Somos la misma cosa, sí,  
Dos con un solo corazón,  
Te miro y me reflejo en ti,  
Enamorados tú y yo  
Sí, indivisible, uno en dos...  
Tú y yo, enamorados, tú y yo  
Enamorados tú y yo  
Uno en dos  
Enamorados tú y yo.

James sorriu com a música, saiu de dentro de Remus depois de ter gozado. Deitou ao lado de Remus e sentiu o menor deitar em seu peito. Totalmente feliz.

-Essa música, porque colocou? –perguntou James acariciando os cabelos suados de Remus.

-Eu não queria que você me ouvisse. –respondeu Remus envergonhado.

-Porque não? –perguntou sorrindo.

-É vergonhoso e eu não estou preparado para que você ouça meus gritos de prazer…

-Não precisa ficar com medo ou envergonhado, quero ouvir seus gritos de prazer, eu te amo. –interrompeu James levantando o rosto de Remus e beijando seus lábios com carinho.

-Obrigado por me amar. –respondeu Remus depois do beijo.

-Eu nunca te machucaria, confia em mim. –disse acariciando o rosto de Remus.

-Confio, você sabe que estamos casados agora? –perguntou Remus olhando os olhos de James, queria saber o que ele achava disso.

-Eu sei e nunca vou te abandonar, nunca. Até que a morte nos separe. –respondeu James beijando a testa de Remus quando o mesmo deitou em seu peito.

Remus sorriu e beijou o peito nu de James, estava feliz de qualquer modo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Na torre de gryffindor Severus estava sentado olhando a janela, lá fora o frio aumentava, parecia que queria congelar o mundo. Ele esperava que os amigos estivessem num lugar seguro para se aquecer do frio, mal sabia ele que os dois estavam numa casa da arvore com uma lareira acesa. Lily desceu as escadas, encontrou seu namorado sentado no peitoril da janela.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou se sentando ao lado dele.

-Não, só estava pensando. Não consigo pegar no sono. –respondeu e beijou o rosto da amada.

-Remus está na enfermaria ainda? –perguntou Lily deitando no ombro do namorado.

-Não, no momento ele está lá fora com James, sabe Potter me disse que é apaixonado por Remus, e ele pode salvar Remus nesse momento. Eles vão ficar fora por duas semanas. Não se preocupe com eles, eu tenho certeza de que eles conseguiram se amar. –respondeu Severus abraçando a namorada.

-Porque duas semanas? –perguntou uma voz atrás dos dois.

-Não é da sua conta Black, uma vez que rejeitou o amor de Remus, ele repudiou o que sentia por você nesse exato momento…

-Eu nunca aceitaria o amor dele, eu realmente odeio esse tipo de amor, aposto que a mãe de Remus contou para vocês que eu fui estuprado no meu aniversário de nove anos, é por isso que eu nunca, nunca na minha vida vou dar minha bunda para alguém de novo. Sei que fui pego desprevenido naquela época, que Remus não tem culpa do que aconteceu, mas ainda é difícil superar isso. –interrompeu bravo e levantando a voz, realmente estava bravo.

-Deixa de ser estupido Black, mesmo que você desse a bunda para Remus, ele nunca poderia te comer! Ele é passivo! –respondeu Severus se levantando e indo até o outro moreno e deu um soco nele. –E isso é para você aprender a respeitar os sentimentos dos outros, Remus não tem culpa se o lobo lhe escolheu, ele não manda nas escolhas sabia.

-Severus, por favor, não se complique. –pediu Lily puxando o braço do namorado.

-É por isso que eu nunca aceitei sua amizade no começo, você é só um babaca que não pensa no que faz com as pessoas ao seu redor, você nunca vai arranchar uma esposa desse jeito, passar bem. –disse indo embora com Lily.

Sirius olhou para a janela, sabia que as palavras de Severus era uma verdade, ele não deixava que ninguém se aproximasse dele com intenções maliciosas. Precisava superar aquele trauma, mas era difícil. Voltou para o quarto, tentar dormir seria o melhor. Severus que estava sentado na poltrona de frente para a lareira com a mão inchada, ele realmente estava com raiva, Black não tinha nem o direito de se meter na vida dos outros.

-Então porque duas semanas? –perguntou Lily arrumando os cabelos de Severus.

-Para se acasalar, mas também que recupere toda sua magia perdida. –respondeu.

-Tem mais não tem? –perguntou Lily escudrinhando os olhos negros de Severus.

-Para que recupere toda a sua magia Remus precisa ter um filho daquele que ama ele, para que o lobo interno dele deixe de pensar em Black, quero acreditar que isso vá dar certo, não quero ver Remus sofrendo mais entende. –respondeu deitando a cabeça no ombro dela.

-Nossa. Isso parece complicado, são dois meninos…

-Não Lily, se você for ver bem, no mundo bruxo os homens podem engravidar, já os trouxas não. –interrompeu Severus sorrindo com a confusão da amada.

-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Remus dormia comodamente debaixo das cobertas, enquanto James colocava mais lenda no fogo. Vestindo somente a boxer vermelha e preta, ele mexia no fogo calmamente, olhou para Remus escondido debaixo das cobertas e sorriu, ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha acabado de fazer amor com ele, mas estava feliz com aquilo, colocou mais lenha e foi deitar na cama. Assim que deitou Remus abraçou James, que estava com o corpo quente acabou por dormir profundamente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

No dia seguinte Remus acordou sentindo o cheiro de ovos mexidos com salsicha abriu os olhos e viu James mexendo na pia e fogão, não sabia que o garoto fazia essas coisas. Viu ele montar uma bandeja e lhe trazer. James sorriu quando viu Remus acordado.

-Você está bem? –perguntou se sentando ao lado dele e colocando a bandeja nas pernas dele.

-Sim estou, não sabia que mexia no fogão…

-Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe de mim. Eu quero que saiba que eu faço de tudo na minha casa, minha mãe morreu há muito tempo, mas aprendi a cozinhar por conta própria e cuidei de meu pai antes que ele se matasse. Eu tenho uma madrasta que por mais que eu a odeie ele cuida de mim e me ensinou um monte de coisas. –interrompeu beijando o rosto do menor.

-Nossa. Você já olhou sua mão esquerda? –perguntou tímido.

-Sim, confesso que de momento eu queria gritar querendo saber como isso veio parar aqui, mas agora entendo. Acasalar faz muitas coisas não. Eu amei essa aliança, é igual a sua. –respondeu James dando uma grafada num pedaço de salsicha.

Remus riu, tinha aprendido a amar aquele garoto naquele pouco tempo, e sinceramente agora sabia que ele era o parceiro perfeito. Tirou a bandeja das pernas e colocou ao lado da cama e montou James, beijou os lábios, o pescoço e peito dele. James olhava para Remus sem entender, mas sorriu. Inverteu as posições tirando rapidamente qualquer coisa que estava no caminho. Remus ficou de quatro, pois não tinha se acostumado ainda com a penetração de frente. James entendeu e beijou a nuca de Remus e desceu até o quadril ali mordeu de leve o lado direito e desceu mordendo, afastou as bochechas da bunda e começou a lamber a entrada luxuriosa de Remus. Penetrou assim que terminou de prepara-lo.

Remus não conseguiu segurar o gemido de prazer. James sorriu, mas percebeu que Remus começou a segurar os gritos, resolveu ajuda-lo, conjurou novamente música, sabia que Remus adorava ouvir Laura Pausini.

Well I'm looking for an angel  
someone to watch over me  
someone to lean on my shoulder  
I wanna feel how love can be  
but these things they don't come easy  
I've learned my lesson well  
some things don't work the way you planned  
sometimes you just can't tell

So I'm Looking For An Angel  
someone to let you know my love for you  
seems I've never felt this way before  
I never wanted to see just what love can do  
but these things they don't come easy  
I've learned my lesson well  
when things don't work the way you planned  
you need someone to tell

You are my paradise  
the source of my desires  
I believe in you so much  
I'm longing for your touch  
I need you by my side  
so all my dreams will fly

I can't live this way because I know  
I cry alone  
I fear to cry alone alone  
so what will I do without you  
who will I see when I close my eyes

I can't face another night alone without you here  
cause I can't face the night  
without you here  
alone without you here  
sometimes you just can't tell  
you are my paradise  
the source of my desires I believe in you so much

I'm waiting  
here for your touch  
I need you by my side so with my dreams I can touch the sky  
I can't live this way cause this time I know  
I cry alone  
I fear to cry here alone  
so I'm looking for an angel I'm looking for you.

Remus olhou para James sem entender o porquê daquela música, mas percebeu que o marido estava sorrindo, querendo que ele relaxasse. Sentiu que o lobo cutucava seu ventre, mas não sabia o que significava aquilo. Pegou uma das mãos de James que estava em sua cintura e segurou de encontro com seu ventre, queria saber se ele sentiria aquilo que mexia em si, tinha até medo de achar que é só uma ilusão. James acariciou o ventre de Remus com carinho, mas depois parou ao sentir algo se mexendo, parou de se mover dentro de Remus e focou naquilo que se mexia dentro do outro.

-O que é isso? –perguntou James depois de mais três estocadas acabou gozando de novo.

-Eu não sei, só sinto que meu lobo interno está doido. –respondeu e saiu debaixo de James indo para o banheiro se olhar no espelho de corpo.

James foi atrás, viu Remus olhando no espelho.

-Não fique preocupado, temos duas semanas para fazer nosso filho…

-Não estou preocupado é só que… é estranho isso se mexer de repente. –interrompeu Remus olhando o reflexo de James.

-Ok. Nunca leu algo parecido com isso? –perguntou abraçando ele por trás e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto sua mão acariciava o ventre do outro.

-Não. –respondeu e levou James para baixo do chuveiro, queria tomar um banho para tirar aquele suor do corpo.

-Quer voltar? –perguntou passando sabonete nas costas de Remus com carinho, percebia que o menor estava tenso.

-Sabe conjurar um patrono? –perguntou Remus se virando para o marido olhando seus olhos.

-Feitiços avançados, ainda não cheguei lá. E você? –respondeu e perguntou acariciando o rosto dele com carinho.

-Desde que estou no primeiro ano eu sei, por causa das minhas transformações, eu me machucava muito, pois não sabia o que fazia não tinha consciência do que realmente fazia. Uma vez eu me perdi dentro da floresta, e Pomfrey estava preocupada, pois ela não conseguia me achar, então ela resolveu que eu tinha que aprender a lançar o feitiço do patrono, para que a guiasse até mim, me ensinou a mandar mensagens por eles também. Foi um período muito estressante, só aprendi no final do curso do primeiro ano. –respondeu deitando a cabeça no peito de James.

-Ok, se você me ensinar enviaremos uma mensagem para que ela venha até aqui te examinar. Se bem que ela falou que você estaria gravido no dia seguinte, mas eu não quero que você fique assustado. –disse James desligando o chuveiro e pegou uma toalha e secou os cabelos de Remus.

Os dois saíram juntos do banheiro e foram se vestir. Na bolsa encontraram roupas quentes, Remus encontrou seu livro favorito e uma nota com a letra de Severus.

_Não se precipitem por coisas fúteis, Remus você sentira uma coisa estranha se mexer em seu ventre, lembre-se um lobisomem sabe que vai gerar um filho se sentir que mexe, se revolutear. Não fique assustado, mas se quer confirmar suas suspeitas no modo bruxo normal, lance em si o feitiço revelium, funcionara. Severus Snape._

-Quer tentar? –perguntou James que lia ao lado de Remus.

-Faz você. –pediu Remus levantando a camiseta que tinha acabado de vestir.

-Quero que saiba, qualquer que seja o resultado, eu cuidarei de vocês. Revelium! –lançou um feitiço e esperou.

A luz do feitiço que pairava no ventre de Remus, era branca, no final acabou mudando para um azul. James não entendeu aquela mudança de cor, mas ficou atento em Remus e viu que o menor chorava emocionado.

-Estamos grávidos. –disse e se jogou nos braços de James.

-Vamos ser pais. –respondeu James beijando os lábios de Remus com carinho e emocionado. –Devemos voltar? Para que duas semanas? –perguntou James entre os beijos que recebia.

-Não podemos. Duas semanas? É para que o elo do nosso casamento perdure. –respondeu e deitou no ombro de James com carinho.

-Certo, então vamos comemorar só nos dois. Te amo mais ainda. –respondeu e beijou a testa de Remus com muita emoção e foi fazer um almoço especial.


	9. A volta

**Capitulo nove: A volta**

James estava feliz, tinha passado duas semanas maravilhosas com Remus, tinha sentindo novamente o ventre do menor se mexendo o que fazia com que James ficasse mais feliz, nunca pensaria que teria um filho em tão tenra idade, só esperava que seu pai não lhe deserdasse, pois ia precisar de o apoio para poder cuidar do filho e marido, nunca que deixaria Remus sozinho num momento como esse. Remus era outro que era somente alegria, tinha aprendido a amar James, assim como seu lobo interno. Juntos voltaram à noite para o grande castelo.

Na mesa de Gryffindor os alunos que sabiam que Remus e James tinha ido para a floresta recuperar a magia perdida de Remus voltaria naquele momento. Sirius que até o momento não tinha falado nada percebeu que grande parte dos meninos estavam interessado em saber como o lupino estava. Dumbledore tinha dado a entender para todo o colégio onde estavam metidos os alunos em questão. A grande parte da mesa de Gryffindor esperava ansiosas para rever seus amigos, em especial Severus que era um grande amigo de Remus, que tinha defendido o amigo de todos aqueles que queria que o menino fosse expulso do castelo, mas ele contestou que na escola tinha outros alunos que poderia ter sangue misturado, contou que conhecia um garoto que era veela e outro que tinha uma maldição que quando ficava bravo soltava fogo para o primeiro que o irritasse, mas não revelou seus nomes não queria que ninguém fosse até eles e pedissem que provasse, pois Remus tinha todo o direito no mundo em poder estudar em Hogwarts.

Na entrada do castelo Remus roubou um beijo do marido, estava completamente feliz por ter finalmente recuperado sua magia. James sorriu com o beijo roubado, se ajoelhou e beijou o filho que estava a caminho. Para ele era engraçado ser pai naquela idade, mas ajudaria Remus no que fosse preciso para ser feliz. Sabia que os pais de Remus estavam no castelo, já que eles tinham escritos para seus pais contando de seu elo casamental. James tinha ficado feliz em ouvir a resposta dos pais de Remus, mas ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma carta de casa e tinha medo que seu pai mandasse que desfizesse daquele elo, coisa que ele não ia fazer, tinha se apaixonado perdidamente pelo castanho. Nisso resolveram entrar de uma vez no salão, encarar a realidade do momento.

-O que será que vai acontecer? –perguntou Remus tremendo um pouco antes de entrarem no salão.

-Se acontecer fique atrás de mim, te protegerei. –respondeu e beijou a mão que segurava do marido.

-Te amo! –disse Remus sorrindo.

-Também. –respondeu beijando o rosto do outro.

Juntos resolveram entrar, os primeiros a vir cumprimentar tinha sido seus amigos Severus e Lily. Remus chorou emocionado com o carinho que recebia dos amigos. Logo tinha sido os pais de Remus que tinham visto como o filho estava completamente diferente do que era antes, agora sabia que o filho tinha recuperado a magia que tinha perdido antigamente. Para eles eram estranho ver o filho totalmente diferente, mas entendia. James viu seu pai descer do palanque de onde estava com sua madrasta, tinha medo do que seu pai faria naquele momento, mas o que veio foi um abraço bem apertado da parte de seu pai, chorou no peito de seu pai, nunca tinha recebido um abraço daqueles, sentia falta disso. Sua madrasta tinha lhe acariciado o rosto, pois ela sabia que o menino de seu marido ainda lhe odiava, mas a surpresa foi maior quando recebeu um abraço por parte do menino. Remus estava escondido nos braços de seu pai, estava feliz por ter sua magia de volta, totalmente feliz.

-Agora precisa se cuidar mais. –disse Lyal abraçando seu genro.

-Eu sei papai. –respondeu Remus abraçando seu marido de novo.

James estava feliz por ter Remus em seus braços, amava completamente ao menino, tinha encontrado um porto seguro em amar Remus. Severus sorriu ao ver como aquele casal extraordinário era feliz, tinha ficado feliz ao ver como Remus era tratado com tanto carinho por parte de James, nunca tinha visto Remus com uma cara alegre e queria que aquilo durasse para sempre, pois ele mais que ninguém merecia ser feliz a sua maneira. Lily que estava ao lado de Severus também tinha percebido a felicidade de Remus, percebia que ele sorria mais.

Logo Dumbledore disse que os dois passaria por um casamento oficial para que registrasse no ministério que eles eram um casal casado por uma magia antiga da maldição do lobo. Remus tinha conhecido aquela magia a muito tempo e sabia que os pais queriam que ele seguisse aquele ritual de se casarem oficialmente no ministério. Os pais de James estavam felizes em ver como o filho era feliz naquele elo.

Ao longe dali Sirius olhava tudo sem entender, sabia que no mundo bruxo os homens poderiam se casar com quem quisesse, mas que tinha um limite de idade para isso, ainda não conseguia entender como Remus aceitava aquele tipo de amor, como aceitava fazer amor pela parte de trás. Saiu dali antes que gritasse que odiava aquele tipo de relacionamento.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tinha fugido para longe de tudo aquilo, queria fixar sozinho, sem ninguém que pudesse lhe esfregar na cara que o amor gay era muito melhor do que um casamento arranjado, coisa que ele sabia que os pais tinham arranjado para ele no futuro, se consolava com aquilo do que tentar arranjar alguém que lhe conhecesse o seu passado e lhe cuidasse. Sirius sabia que seu futuro era muito cruel, pois não sabia quem tinha sido a elegida para se casar com ele, esperava no fundo de seu coração que não fosse uma garota má, pois precisava de carinho e de cuidados.

Ele não sabia se com o tempo aceitaria aquele tipo de amor, só sabia que era estranho ver como duas pessoas do mesmo sexo pudessem se amar tanto, para ele era completamente absurdo, que os homens deviam deixar aos outros homens em paz e correr atrás de um rabo de saia, era assim que tinha conhecido a vida. Foi assim que tinha crescido, mas seus pais também tinham culpa no cartório, não era assim que a vida humana atuava, cada um amava o que quisesse no futuro.

O conceito do amor estava completamente errado na vida do pequeno Sirius Black. O amor era uma palavra única, com tantos significados. Sirius não sabia o que fazer a respeito, mas sabia que devia respeitar a vida dos outros, que ele não mandava em ninguém, que a vida humana atua livremente. O conceito do amor era completamente diferente de tudo aquilo que Sirius tinha idealizado no futuro, era tão drástica essa mudança toda.

SNAPE/LILY

Remus pediu para o marido lhe levar a enfermaria, queria saber como andava seu primeiro herdeiro, queria que tudo andasse bem com ele, que nada da maldição lupina lhe afetasse. James entendeu a petição de seu pequeno marido, ele também queria saber como andava o primogênito. Juntos foram as famílias dois que estavam felizes por ter um neto a caminho.

Na enfermaria Madame Pomfrey sorriu quando viu o menino totalmente diferente do que era antes de partir naquela noite duas semanas atrás. James sorriu para a bruxa e seguiu o marido para a cama que sempre ocupava na enfermaria, pois para ele já era costume, por causa das luas cheias. Remus tinha trocado as roupas por uma bata que a bruxa lhe estendia, estava visivelmente nervoso com aquela consulta.

-Tudo irá bem, não se preocupe ok? -perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

-Só estou assustado. -respondeu e deitou na cama.

-Não precisa, você é um garoto forte acredite. -disse Pomfrey começando com os feitiços.

Primeiro ela tinha feito um teste de gravidez, queria realmente saber se o menino estava mesmo grávido, pois queria que tudo ocorresse bem na vida do menino, que o sofrimento precisava ir embora de vez. Logo um outro feitiço atuava, mostrava os ecos do coração do menino, Remus sorriu e sentiu de novo ao filho se mexendo em seu ventre, James sorriu e tocou o ventre do marido com carinho, adorava sentir as patadas do menino. Pomfrey também sorriu, tinha estudado muito depois que Remus tinha entrado em Hogwarts, pois para ela o menino em questão era especial, que devia ser tratado com esmero cuidado, agora ali via como ele era feliz naquele casamento.

Logo depois um outro feitiço atuava no corpo do lupino, feitiço esse que mostrava se o filho herdaria ou não a maldição de Remus, o menino esperava que não, não queria ter que ver seu filho sofrendo nas noites de lua cheia com ele, o menino não nascido não merecia tal coisa ainda sendo um bebê. Pomfrey sorriu quando leu os resultados, o filho dos jovens não herdaria nenhuma maldição o que para ela já era um grande alívio, não queria ver o sofrimento nos olhos de Remus, não mais quando o menino em questão já tinha encontrado a felicidade nos braços de James.

Suas famílias ficaram felizes em ouvir a resposta dos resultados. Remus chorava emocionado, queria que o filho nascesse feliz. Aquela era a melhor coisa que podia dar ao filho, felicidade. James sorriu e sentou ao lado do pequeno e deixou que ele deitasse em seu peito para que descansasse, que a caminhada tinha sido longa. No fundo James agradecia por ser forte e poder carregar o marido o tempo todo, ele só queria o bem do marido naquele momento de pura felicidade. O pequeno Harry vinha a caminho com uma profunda alegria, Remus tinha ficado completamente atento nas instruções da medica, queria que sua gravidez fosse bem, não queria perder ao menino que vinha. Logo os dois foram direto para um quarto que tinha sido resignado para que Remus pudesse ter uma gravidez tranquila.

Dumbledore acompanhou aos meninos a sua nova habitação era ali que os dois iriam ficar mais tranquilo com tudo que pudesse acontecer em volta deles. Minerva tinha ficado feliz em ver o pequeno lupino de volta. James sorriu quando Remus deitou no sofá cansado. Logo foram deixados sozinhos, por mais que os dois quisessem se amar, James preferiu levar ao pequeno para cama para que pudesse descansar melhor.

=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=

No dia seguinte toda Hogwarts acordou com um novo conhecimento de que a vida de criaturas magicas era uma coisa a mais no aprendizado, mas que eles ainda eram uns simples humanos. Talvez meros humanos, pois não era todos que via aquelas criaturas magicas como humanos qualquer. No salão principal os murmúrios eram tantos. James esperou a que o marido terminasse de se trocar, agora esperaria para que pudessem ir juntos para o café-da-manhã.

Entraram no Salão Principal e ouviram os murmúrios novamente, mas ninguém falou nada, só se ouviram os murmúrios mesmo. Sirius que acabava de entrar olhou ao casal que tinha acabado de sentar numa mesa pequena perto da mesa sós professores, ali tinha visto aos pais de James e Remus, ele sabia que os pais de ambos ficaram em Hogwarts até que o menor completasse o estágio da gravidez. Sirius foi até aquela mesa, mas não conseguiu chegar muito perto.

-Como consegue aguentar o que ele te faz por trás?

-Não sou obrigado a te responder isso, não tenho culpa do seu passado! -disse Remus revoltado.

-Acho que Remus respondeu sua pergunta Black, quer por favor de molesta-lo? Não te perdoarei se ele perder meu filho. -respondeu James furioso, tinha aprendido a defender a dignidade de Remus.

-Mas isso que vocês fazem é um absurdo, somos dois garotos! -disse Sirius revoltado também.

-Que lástima, seus pais não te ensinaram sobre o amor humano. Não temos culpa se você foi violado na infância, não tivemos nada a ver com ela! Desde que estamos em Hogwarts, eu conheço Remus melhor que você e sei do que ele sofreu ao ser transformado em algo que ele nunca quis na vida. -disse Severus indo defender aos amigos casados.

James agradecia a intervenção de seu amigo Severus, tinha aprendido a reconhecer ao moreno como um ótimo amigo, era com ele que podia contar sempre que possível. Remus tinha decidido que o moreno de olhos negros fosse o padrinho do primeiro filho deles, James aceitou na hora, pois sabia que Snape daria ótimo padrinho para o pequeno Harry.


	10. Sexto ano

**Capitulo dez: Sexto ano**

James e Remus que já tinha completado um ano de casado finalmente voltaram para Hogwarts para começar a cursar o sexto ano, Remus tinha conseguido oito excede as expectativas, assim como James tinha conseguido seis E, estava feliz por seus desejos de se tornar um auror esteja tão de pé, assim poderia proteger aqueles que amava, principalmente Remus e seu filho que nasceria dali dois meses.

No trem subindo a bordo para mais um ano em Hogwarts, James encontrou a cabine em que estava Severus e Lily, ali James e Remus ficaram.

-Você está ficando enorme! –disse Lily emocionada.

Severus olhou sem entender, mas sorriu, as mulheres eram assim mesmo, empolgadas com a gravidez, esperava que ele não tivesse filhos enquanto eram estudantes, não saberia tomar jeito, tudo bem que ele ajudava seus pais a cuidarem de seus irmãos menores, mais mesmo assim não saberia cuidar de seu próprio filho. De uma coisa Severus tinha certeza é que nunca cometeria o mesmo erro que seu pai biológico. Remus ficou vermelho com o que Lily lhe dizia, mas estava feliz em ver que sua amiga daria uma ótima madrinha ao seu filho.

-Já escolheram o nome dele? –perguntou Lily curiosa.

-Sim, o nome dele será Harry. –disse James feliz.

-Que inveja! Eu tinha pensado no mesmo nome para meu filho. –resmungou Lily fazendo bico.

Severus ficou petrificado ao ouvir aquilo, quer dizer que Lily já planejava ter filhos com ele? Pensava Severus um tanto assustado, mas sorriu o nome Harry não era tão ruim, era de todo um bom nome.

-Eu tinha pensado em Lewis, mas gostei de como soaria o nome Harry. Harry Lupin Potter. –disse Remus feliz, acariciando o ventre, seu pequeno era um diabinho, não parava de se mexer por debaixo do ventre.

-Olha, por mim tanto faz os nomes, contanto que seja a nossa cara no futuro, que seja inteligente. –dizia Severus que estava escondido atrás do livro de poções que lia.

-O que deu em você? –perguntou Lily indignada.

-Lily eu sei que você quer ser mãe, mas no momento não estou interessado nisso. Desculpe. –respondeu Severus sendo sincero com a amada.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Lily sem entender.

-Quero terminar o colégio Lily, mas de uma coisa é certa, quero me casar para valer contigo, pois você é a mulher da minha vida. Quero ter minha família com você, mas agora estou mais focado no estudo. –respondeu Severus olhando os olhos verdes de Lily.

-Ótimo, com licença. –resmungou Lily e saiu da cabine indo procurar um lugar para ficar sozinha.

Severus percebeu que tinha magoado os sentimentos de Lily, mas no momento realmente não pensava em ter filhos, eram jovens e mereciam desfrutar da vida como duas crianças. Olhou aos amigos eles estavam felizes, percebeu que eles lhe olhavam feio.

-Sabe você foi cruel com a Lily. –disse Remus deitado no ombro de James.

-É cara, nunca pensei que fosse ouvir isso de você. –refutou James.

-Sabe o que é? Meus irmãos são umas pestes, sou muito jovem para lidar com isso, sei que magoei os sentimentos de Lily, mas eu não me vejo sendo pai nessa idade. Desculpe. –respondeu agora sabia que Lily nunca lhe perdoaria.

-O que seus irmãos fizeram? –perguntou James curioso.

-Destruíram minhas pesquisas que eu mantinha há anos. Nunca pensei que eles fossem destruidores de sonhos. Arruinaram até a poção que eu melhorava para que Remus deixasse de ser um lobisomem. –respondeu e olhou a janela da cabine a paisagem lá fora estava caótica.

-Nossa mais que irmãos você tem hein. –disse James.

-Essa poção que você melhorava, não é a mesma que você faz em Hogwarts? –perguntou Remus sem entender.

-Não. Depois que eu comecei a fazer aquela poção em nosso primeiro ano, eu descobri que algumas daquelas propriedades da poção lhe deixaria incapaz de poder dar irmãos ao seu pequeno Harry. Isso me deixou com trauma, antes de minha mãe se casar de novo, eu sempre quis ter irmão, mas agora eu retiro o que sonhei, nunca pensei que eles fossem agir assim. –respondeu Severus abaixando a cabeça escondendo um soluço que queria escapar.

Remus abraçou o marido depois de ouvir que aquela poção que estava em Hogwarts lhe era uma monstruosidade, mas estava feliz em ver que Severus era um garoto muito inteligente que não deixaria que nada lhe machucasse, ele era um ótimo amigo, nunca pensou que fosse conhecer um garoto mais inteligente que o próprio Merlin.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Eillen repreendia aos filhos menores por destruírem o laboratório de poções de Severus, sabia que o filho mais velho estava furioso com os meninos, tinha visto como o filho não falava com os meninos, tinha percebido que Severus estava ressentido com eles. Edward também tinha repreendido aos gêmeos que tinha como filhos, não conseguia entender porque esses meninos destruíram o laboratório de Severus sendo que o menino era tão inteligente e aventureiro quando se mexe com poções. Os gêmeos resmungaram e foram para o quarto onde planejaram destruir mais coisas. Raski Ghunts o gêmeo mais velho era um garoto totalmente briguento. Já o mais novo Rashi era um garoto que gostava de destruir coisas e sempre planejava com o irmão gêmeo as coisas. Ambos já tinham seis anos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Lily estava na cabine em que suas amigas estavam, precisava de um tempo para ficar longe de seu namorado, ainda não conseguia entender o porquê dessa atitude de Severus, mas sabia que alguma coisa deve ter acontecido com ele nessas férias por agir assim, ignorante das coisas. A família de seu amado tinha se mudado de Little Winning há três anos atrás por causa das traquinagens que os gêmeos tramavam. Eillen naquela época achou que um espaço maior faria que os gêmeos sossegassem, Lily esperava que os meninos não tenham mexidos nas coisas de seu amado, pois sabia que Severus era muito possessivo com seu trabalho como investigador de poções.

Esperaria que Severus viesse lhe pedir desculpas pelas palavras duras que lhe disse, mas sabia que o amado estaria refletindo tudo em seu interior. E assim foi a viagem de trem, solitária.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

O trem chegou na noite em Hogsmeade, Hagrid esperava pelos alunos novos como sempre. Severus desceu com os amigos, procurou por Lily viu ela subindo uma carruagem com as amigas e soube que ela ainda estava brava com ele, não tinha culpa, estava com trauma do que tinha acontecido em sua casa. James tinha ajudado o marido descer do trem, juntos os três subiram em uma das carruagens que estava parada. O garoto sabia que teria que conversar seriamente com Lily, não queria se separar dela assim tão rápido.

A carruagem começou a andar. Remus tinha deitado no ombro de James estava simplesmente cansado. James embalou Remus num abraço confortador. Severus estava realmente muito arrasado com que tinha feito, se desculparia com Lily ainda naquela noite, lhe contaria porque tinha sido tão bruto.

-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Sirius no trem tinha visto o barrigão de Remus, para ele ainda era estranho ver os homens poder engravidar, levar seu primogênito no ventre ao invés de uma mulher, tinha visto como James Potter era carinhoso com o lupino, que não deixava nada acontecer com o menino grávido. Nas suas férias de verão, tinha conhecido sua futura esposa escolhida a dedo pela sua família, não tinha importado com nada, tinha aceitado a garota sem nem olhar nos olhos dela, ainda estava puto da vida por ter perdido a amizade de James e Frank.

Naquele momento Sirius subiu na carruagem com sua noiva, que era uma sangue-pura do quinto ano da Slytherin, junto da carruagem estava seu único irmão, Regulo. O pequeno Regulus olhava para seu irmão mais velho sem entender porque ele agia daquele jeito, sabia que seu irmão ia acabar sofrendo nesse casamento arranjado, mas sabia que ele não queria saber. Regulo sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa para salvar seu irmão dessa loucura toda. Katherine Lukin, a noiva de Sirius sorria por dentro, ela faria com que aquele gryffindor lambesse o chão por onde ela pisava, faria com que ele apoiasse a causa do Lord das Trevas.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Dois meses depois da volta a Hogwarts

Severus tinha se desculpado com Lily, lhe tinha contado as traquinagens que seus irmãos gêmeos lhe tinham feito em seu laboratório particular. Lily tinha visto o trauma de Severus, para ela aqueles gêmeos que seu amado tinha como irmãos eram uns demônios por agirem daquele jeito, ainda não conseguia entender porque os pestinhas destruíram o sonho de Severus. No entanto naquela semana tinha recebido notícia de casa, Severus saiu correndo para a sala do diretor onde o velho lhe esperava para que ele fosse o mais rápido possível para St. Mungus, onde sua mãe e seu pai lhe esperavam. Lily foi junto queria saber o que tinha acontecido com os gêmeos.

Eillen estava abraçada ao marido, chorando. Enquanto os gêmeos ainda eram atendidos na sala da frente. Severus abraçou a mãe chorando, por dentro ele não sabia o que sentia, mas não conseguia odiar seus irmãos.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Lily ao ver que seu amado não conseguia nem formular uma pergunta.

-Dessa vez eles foram longe demais, mexeram no meu laboratório de poções. Eu estava fazendo uma poção para uma amiga de longa data, mas os meninos jogaram um monte de coisa La dentro, fazendo as coisas se explodirem na cara deles. Eu queria ter filhos normais e olha o que eu ganho. –respondeu voltando a esconder o rosto no peito de Edward.

-Acha que eles vão sobreviver com o que fizeram? –perguntou Severus com medo da própria pergunta.

-Não sabemos. –respondeu Edward, ele amava aos meninos, mas a loucura deles passou do limite.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey fazia o parto de Remus fazendo muito esforço para que seu pequeno viesse ao mundo. James estava ao seu lado lhe secando a testa. Logo se ouviu um choro contido, o menino em questão sentia falta do calor de sua mami, mas assim que Pomfrey fechou o canal do parto e limpou o menino, mesmo nu foi colocado no colo de Remus que cheirou o filho, pois era assim que seu lobo interno reconheceria seu filhote. James sorriu ao ver que seu filho era lindo. Remus sentiu seu filho atacar seu mamilo por cima da bata de hospital, entendeu que o menino estava com fome, mas não sabia que aquilo daria certo, afinal de contas ele era um homem, mas ficou desconcertado ao ver que o menino sugava seu mamilo com tanto afinco que soube que podia dar de amamentar à vontade.

Madame Pomfrey tinha feito um prontuário para o pequeno Harry anotando tudo sobre o menino. Voltou para Remus com uma roupa e viu o menino sugando o mamilo de Remus, foi para o lado oposto e apertou o outro mamilo para saber se o menino estava mesmo mamando e percebeu que sim. Remus olhou indignado quando a matrona apertou seu outro mamilo sem lhe avisar.

-Desculpe, mas era preciso saber se seu filho estava mesmo mamando, nunca se ouviu falar de homens amamentando suas crias. –respondeu ao olhar do menino.

-Eu sei, mas você me pegou desprevenido me apertando. –respondeu sorrindo.

Seu filho ainda estava sem roupa, James pegou a mochila onde tinha as roupas de seu filho, mas esperaria que o filho terminasse de mamar para lhe vestir o macacãozinho azul que tinha separado, assim como a fralda. Harry mamou bastante e agora caia no sono, sentia a magia de seu outro pai e sorriu em meio ao sono. James sorriu embelezado ao pegar seu filho pela primeira vez no colo. Madame Pomfrey ensinou James a passar a pomada, a lhe vestir a fralda e por último colocou o macacãozinho no menino.

Remus sorriu ao ver que seu filho estava vestido e que agora dormia no berço que Madame Pomfrey conjurou para que o menino dormisse tranquilo. James deitou ao lado do marido e dois dormiram já que a noite ia alta já.

-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\\\-\\-

Severus estava com medo da notícia que o médico daria ao ver o velho se aproximar de sua mãe e seu pai. O semblante do médico era tão sério que Severus soube, algum dos seus irmãos não tinha sobrevivido os ambos, ainda não queria pensar naquilo.

-Sr e Sra Ghuts, lamento informa que um de seus filhos faleceu. O que eles aprontaram em seu laboratório foi um caso muito grave, o gêmeo que sobreviveu era o menor, acredito que seja o caçula. O menino maior não sobreviveu, ao me ver ele estava muito perto na hora da explosão de sua poção. –disse o médico.

-Rashi está bem? –perguntou Edward.

-Sim no momento ele está passando por uma intoxicação. Um dos ingredientes lhe fez ficar alérgico e estamos verificando a que tipo de alergia ele terá no futuro. Eu sinto muito pela perda de vocês. –respondeu o médico indo embora.

Naquele momento Severus não soube o que fazer, ele amava seus irmãos acima de tudo, aquilo que tinha acontecido com eles era doloroso, sabia que sua mãe sofreria. Olhou seus pais, eles choravam pela perda do filho gêmeo mais velho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	11. O estouro de uma guerra

**Capitulo onze: O estouro de uma guerra**

Severus e Lily nunca mais brigaram, estavam sempre juntos onde quer que iam. Estavam em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Mas parecia que o tempo não passava nunca. Desde a morte do gêmeo mais velho Severus quase nunca conseguia concluir suas tarefas escolares, não entendia porque seu pequeno irmão tinha que mexer com as coisas dos mais velhos. Ele esperava que não tivesse um filho daquele jeito, não queria ficar amargurado como seu pai biológico. Com seu pai Edward tinha aprendido a ser um menino dócil, mas ainda não estava preparado para ter filhos encrenqueiros, ou pior.

James e Remus estava feliz por Harry ser um bebe. Harry tinha nascido em novembro e estava feliz de que eles comemoravam o aniversário do menino em Hogwarts naquele ano. O sétimo ano ia ser puxado para eles, pois era o ano da NIEM. Os quatro esperavam passar com boas notas. James tinha visto como Sirius tinha subido no trem naquele ano, quase não acreditou quando viu o garoto todo de negro, com cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, atrás de si estava seu irmão menor que estava indo para o terceiro ano naquele ano. Ainda não conseguia entender a história de Sirius, porque de uma hora para outra o Black mais velho agia daquele jeito e ainda estando na casa de gryffindor.

James sabia que boa coisa não sairia dali, que Sirius era capaz de machucar alguém naquele ano, agindo daquele jeito com todos. Ate Severus tinha estranhado o comportamento do colega de casa, mas mesmo assim não deixou que seus amigos ou sua namorada se aproximasse dele, afinal de contas não se sabia o que poderia sair da mente daquele garoto. Tinha rejeitado Remus desde aquele momento que descobriu que ele era lobisomem, acabou por repudiar a amizade que tinha dele.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Regulus foi procurar os antigos amigos de seu irmão, queria alertar eles para uma possível briga, pois sabia que a noiva de Sirius tinha feito seu irmão começar a agir daquele modo com seus colegas de casa, não sabia do que era capaz a noiva de seu irmão, mas nunca ia aceitar que seu irmão se perdesse naquela loucura total, ou o que quer que seja o que aquela garota insana estava aprontando com a mente de seu irmão, até Bellatrix apoiava aquela víbora. Sinceramente não sabia o que iria acontecer naquele ano.

-Até que enfim achei vocês. –disse ao entrar na cabine onde estava Severus e James com seus namorados.

-O que quer Black? –perguntou Severus abraçando sua amada.

-Só quero alertar vocês para uma possível loucura. Meu irmão está noivo de uma garota louca, ela é a favor daquele sanguinário. –respondeu o menor dos Black.

-E a gente com isso? –perguntou Remus que protegia seu filho que dormia profundamente em seu colo.

-Vocês eram amigos dele afinal. Aquela garota que meus pais arranjaram para Sirius é capaz de coisas loucas com tal de subir na vida e ser o braço direito daquele sanguinário. –respondeu Regulus alertando.

-Ele deixou de ser meu melhor amigo depois de ter rejeitado o amor e o destino de Remus se não fosse por mim, Remus não estaria mais aqui. –respondeu James sendo sério, desde daquele momento nunca mais deixou o marido sozinho em suas noites de lua cheia.

James tinha se registrado no ministério da magia como animago, para não falar que fosse ilegal. Ele já tinha até uma vaga esperando para o fim de seu curso do sétimo ano ser terminado. Assim como Remus, os dois se registraram. Remus como lobisomem, e James como animago na forma de um lobo, desde que se casou com Remus, sua forma animaga tinha mudado de forma. James tinha praticado animagia desde antes de saber que Remus era lobisomem e sua forma animaga naquele tempo era um cervo, mas assim que se casou com Remus sua forma animaga mudou, agora era um lobo branco.

Regulus entendeu o que o moreno de óculos lhe disse. Sirius realmente tinha colocado a amizade deles a perder, nunca pensou que isso fosse acontecer, ele mesmo era apaixonado por um garoto e não sabia se poderia contar para o irmão, não saberia explicar aqueles sentimentos que sentia pelo garoto. Tinha medo de perder a amizade e o carinho de seu único irmão. Nem para seus pais tinha contado, preferia guardar aqueles sentimentos só para si, não queria ser deserdado ainda, afinal nem tinha tentado nada com o garoto.

-Katherine Lukin não é flor que se cheire, não fiquem perto dessa garota, vejo vocês por aí. –disse Regulus antes de sair da cabine.

Mesmo sendo alunos do sétimo ano, eles sabiam que deveria tomar cuidado com seus colegas de escola, pois alguns deles já poderiam ser comensais da morte, partidários daquele que quer dominar o mundo. Severus abraçou sua amada depois de ouvir as últimas palavras de Regulus, afinal ele conhecia a família Lukin, e todos eram partidários sanguinários de Voldemort o que é completamente estranho, pois a mãe da garota tinha sido morta pelo próprio marido ao descobrir que ela era uma mestiça e não uma sangue puro como seus pais afirmavam no passado antes de se casarem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Com um tempo e estudos, os quatro amigos sempre eram vistos juntos, ninguém pensou que um dia infernal uma garota de Ravenclaw fosse ser capaz de profetizar uma profecia a respeito de Harry Potter, Dumbledore assim que ouviu, achou melhor levar os pais do menino em questão para um esconderijo, não queria que nada acontecesse com aquela família, afinal o pequeno em questão ainda era um menino que tinha acabado de completar um ano. Mesmo dentro de Hogwarts os dois nunca saiam de perto do menino, não queria que nada acontecesse com ele, afinal era o filho mais precioso para eles. Remus amava seu filho, assim como James também amava seu filho e nunca mais tinha saído para Hogsmeade, com medo de serem pegos por comensais sanguinários.

Assim que terminou os estudos, e se formaram, os quatro amigos se mudaram juntos para um lugar protegido com um feitiço Fidelis, não se sabia ao certo se poderia realmente ser protegidos naquele lugar, mas o fiel do segredo era nada mais e nada menos que Alvo Dumbledore, afinal o castelo para onde estavam indo era uma antiga herança de família. Que era para ter sido de sua única irmã, mas seu antigo amante tinha matado, então como vingança tinha matado seu amante, não podia se dar ao luxo de que ele pudesse matar mais alguém no mundo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Desde então era um completo caos no mundo magico, Voldemort estava procurando o paradeiro daquele que um dia poderia lhe matar, ele não aceitaria aquele bastardo como o único bruxo capaz de ter um poder da qual ele desconhece, mal sabia ele que dito menino já tinha um ano e estava feliz com seus pais em outro lugar, fora de Hogwarts e fora do país. Designou seus lacaios para que encontrasse essa família, pois estava na hora de colocar todos eles em seus devidos lugares.

Sirius quando soube do que se tratava, algo em seu interior lhe alertava que não poderia se casar com aquela garota Lukin, tinha algo em seu olhar que lhe dava medo, quando deu por si se viu novamente sendo estuprado. Olhava para a garota que estava sentada na mesa lhe olhando como seu irmão mais velho lhe rasgava a alma. Lukas Lukin tinha vinte e cinco anos e era partidário de Voldemort e tinha aceitado o pedido de sua irmã, mas não tinha entendido porque teria que estuprar o marido dela, mas adorou penetra-lo com gana.

Desde desse dia Sirius tinha sumido, não houve casamento. Sirius tinha completamente sumido do país, ninguém nunca lhe achava, mas ninguém sabia que ele tinha aprendido a ser um animago, um animago ilegal no momento, pois ainda não queria revelar sua forma animaga para os aurores do Ministério, pois conhecia alguns de lá e sabia que eles estavam apoiando a causa de Voldemort, e tinha visto um desses homens com a mulher que seus pais tinha escolhido para ser sua esposa, tinha lhe dado ânsia de vomito ao ver os dois em cima da mesa de sua casa, não duvidava nada que essa vadia engravidaria daquele loiro aguado, conhecido por Lucius Malfoy, nunca pensou que o marido de sua prima fosse ser um traidor. Desde aquele momento tinha fugido de todos, sem dinheiro e sem ter onde cair morto, em outro país para não ser achado, logo se viu obrigado a vender seu corpo para ter um pouco de dinheiro, para poder comer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-zzz

No castelo de Dumbledore James e Remus estavam felizes quando seus pais também vieram morar no castelo, assim como os pais de Lily e Severus se mudaram para lá. Dumbledore chegou pela lareira com um semblante completamente sério.

-A guerra virou totalmente um caos. Muitas pessoas inocentes foram mortas. –dizia assim que se sentava numa poltrona.

Muitos exclamaram de dor ao ouvir aquilo.

-Não podemos deixar que esse monstro mate inocentes. –disse James se pondo de pé.

-Não deixarei que você vá a essa guerra. Não quero te perder. –disse Remus pegando a mão do marido e puxando ele de volta ao seu lado no sofá, Harry foi para o colo dele.

James entendeu, também não queria perder Remus afinal desde que se casaram naquela cabana da arvore em Hogwarts tinha se apaixonado completamente pelo lupino e não queria perder aquele amor assim entrando de cabeça quente numa guerra. Não estava nem preparado para enfrentar a fúria daquele louco que achava que seu filho seu único filho naquele momento tinha que morrer só por ter um poder na qual o próprio monstro desconhece, olhando assim para seu pequeno soube qual era poder que o menininho tinha, afinal Harry era capaz de amar, Voldemort não, afinal ele saia na rua e matava a torto e direito, não conseguia entender a história desse homem, porque matar inocentes.

-E não é só isso, ouvi dizer que Regulus Black está procurando seu irmão, mesmo começando o quarto em Hogwarts ele está preocupado com Sirius, ele sumiu, não teve nem casamento. –disse Dumbledore abatido.

-Regulus disse que Katherine Lukin é partidária de Voldemort. –respondeu Severus ao lado de Lily que estava deitada em seu ombro.

-Sim, mas ela foi flagrada fazendo coisas com Lucius Malfoy, os dois se iram obrigados a contrair matrimônios depois que descobriram que Katherine estava gravida, afinal Narcisa não podia engravidar, algo no sangue dela a impedia de ter filhos. –disse Dumbledore pensativo.

-Coitada. –respondeu Lily com pesar, afinal nenhuma mulher deveria ser proibida de ter seus próprios filhos.

-Trarei Regulus aqui, receio que os pais dele querem que ele se junte as filas de Voldemort. Pink. –disse Dumbledore chamando um elfo.

-Sim meu Senhor. –perguntou a elfa para o diretor.

-Poderia ir a Hogwarts e trazer Regulus Black da sala de Minerva? Pede para ler esse pedaço de papel. –pediu Dumbledore estregando um papel para a elfa que estalou os dedos indo embora, mas em cinco minutos voltava com Regulus da mão.

-Acharam meu irmão? –perguntou assim que se viu na frente do diretor.

-Não, mas você vai ficar aqui para sua proteção, seus pais querem que você se alie a Voldemort, você quer isso ou não…

-Mas é claro que não, eu só quero achar meu irmão e ficar longe dessa família louca que eu tenho! –exclamou indignado, nunca pensou que seus pais quisessem que ele se aliasse ao um demônio como Voldemort.

-Já mandei aurores de minha inteira confiança procurar seu irmão, mas precisa ficar protegido ok. –respondeu Dumbledore, não tinha se imutado ao ser interrompido pelo garoto.

-Tudo bem, ficarei aqui. –respondeu de má vontade afinal não sabiam quando essa guerra chegaria ao seu fim. Só sabia que precisava ficar sozinho por uns dias, pensar no garoto por quem era apaixonado.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z-z-z-

Enquanto isso do outro lado mundo três meses depois de ter fugido de sua família, Sirius tinha conseguido fazer fortuna vendendo seu corpo, tinha clientes de vários tipos, tinha feito sexo com várias mulheres de elite daquele país, com o dinheiro que juntava e guardava faria um bom proveito e procuraria seu irmão. Afinal nunca deixaria seu irmão nas graças das loucuras de seus pais, sabia que seus pais apoiavam aquele louco de Voldemort.

Naquele momento um homem lhe penetrava freneticamente, Sirius não se importou com a violência daquele bruxo. O bruxo em questão virou Sirius de frente para ele, assim que seus olhos castanhos viram os olhos cinzas de Sirius soube que tinha acabado por ser apaixonar, não deixaria que mais ninguém fodesse Sirius, ele era só dele. Levantou as pernas de Sirius para seus ombros, mas decidiu abrir mais as pernas de Sirius, fazendo assim que ficasse exposto para ele, entrava e saia de dentro do anus rasgado de Sirius.

-Você é só meu, não deixarei que ninguém mais te foda. –disse o homem de aparência castanha.

-E quem disse que eu quero ser de alguém? Eu só preciso de dinheiro. –respondeu olhando para o lado oposto.

-Se case comigo. –disse o homem totalmente enterrado em Sirius que deu um pulo ao ser atingido em sua próstata, ninguém nunca tinha chegado até lá com violências nem nada, mas esse homem tinha conseguido que visse estrelas ao ser atingido lá.

-Porque deveria? Nem sei seu nome. –respondeu se contorcendo ele queria que o homem se mexesse.

-Porque me apaixonei por você, e meu nome é David Hunter. –respondeu voltando a entrar com tudo em Sirius, arrancando um gemido por parte do outro.

-Mais! –pediu Sirius, não sabia porquê, mas queria que o outro continuasse investindo daquele jeito em seu anus.

David sorriu voltou a penetrar Sirius frenético, acertando sua próstata varias e várias vezes, no fim despejou seu sêmen e esperma no fundo do anus de Sirius. Caiu deitado em cima de Sirius, pois ainda não saia do interior de Sirius. David olhou o rosto de Sirius e beijou os lábios do outro com carinho, mesmo Sirius odiando aquele tipo de amor. Congelado Sirius sentiu um sabor diferente em seus lábios, acabou abrindo a boca e deixando a língua açucarada do outro lhe beijar. Acabou por se apaixonar por aquele beijo açucarado do outro, com ele aceitaria tudo, até mesmo se casar.

-Tudo bem, mas se você me disser que não faz parte das loucuras de Voldemort…

-Eu quero vingança, ele matou meus pais que não quiseram se juntar as causas dele. –interrompeu beijando os lábios de Sirius com carinho.

-Meu nome é Sirius Black. –disse já que David não sabia quem era ele, e sempre usava nomes falsos por questão óbvia.

-Eu sei, desde o momento que te vi na rua com aquelas roupas caras, soube que te conhecia de algum lugar, mas não sabia de onde, até que me dei conta que você estudou em Hogwarts. Eu sai de Hogwarts quando você estava indo para seu terceiro ano. –respondeu, se sentindo novamente duro, e o bom era que ainda não tinha saído de dentro do outro.

Sirius olhou para o outro sem entender ao sentir seu pênis ficando duro de novo.

-Sua libido não tem limite? –perguntou estranhado, mas prazeroso de sentir o pênis em sua próstata.

-Sim tem, mas agora você é meu e te comerei de novo e de novo. –respondeu voltando a se mover dentro do anus de Sirius que voltou a gemer, gemia como nunca gemeu.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	12. Onze anos depois

**Capitulo doze: Onze anos depois**

Sirius Black e David Hunter tinha desaparecido do mundo quando se conheceram. Sirius esteve gravido de David em 1982 teve um menino que foi nomeado de Jason Hunter-Black. Sirius sabia que seu irmão Regulus estava escondido por aí, sempre ficava atento nas notícias sobre sua família e soube que seus pais tinham sido encontrado mortos depois que Dumbledore tinha conseguido acabar com Voldemort, mas ele sabia que o mesmo não tinha morrido. Katherine se gabava que o Lord de merda tinha planejado ser tornar imortal e sabia que o mesmo tinha encontrado um modo para tal feito.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

James e Remus estava feliz em ver que seu filho Harry tinha recebido sua carta para ingressar no primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Em seus onze anos o menino aprendeu bastante coisas para se preparar para o final de uma guerra. Dumbledore sabia que não tinha acabado de verdade com Voldemort, conhecia o mesmo desde que ele tinha onze anos. Voldemort não tinha conseguido esconder suas ambições de Dumbledore que era um homem muito poderoso em várias artes que praticava ao longo de seus 160 anos de vida. Dumbledore era considerado o bruxo mais poderoso da face da terra. James tinha ensinado seu filho em várias lutas de combate.

Severus e Lily que eram os padrinhos de Harry também estavam orgulhosos de ver que o menino tinha crescido poderoso e carinhoso, sabia que o menino era poderoso e que um dia ia acabar de uma vez por todas as maldades que Voldemort causava a cada passo que dava. Severus e Lily tiveram um casal de gêmeos. Severus tinha ficado surpreso quando soube, mas amou seus filhos do mesmo jeito. Severus estava feliz que seus filhos gêmeos não eram como seus irmãos. Seu irmão sobrevivente tinha frequentado Slytherin e tinha sumido do mapa quando se formou. Eillen não tinha entendido nada, não entendia porque seu filho caçula tinha sumido assim do nada.

Severus tinha visto seu irmão certo dia e resolveu segui-lo, só não imaginava que ele fosse ver seu irmão dominando um garoto que parecia que tinha dez anos dado a sua estatura. Viu o quão orgulhoso estava em dominar o menino, depois viu o próprio menino se ajoelhar e limpar o mastro duro de seu irmão. Logo Severus viu o menino mudar de forma e beijar os lábios de seu irmão com fogo. Severus não estava entendendo nada daquilo. Depois percebeu que aquele homem que beijava seu irmão era um metamofomago, e aquilo que tinha visto só poderia significar fantasias. Achou melhor sair dali e não ver mais coisas doentes que seu irmão vazia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Rashi Ghunts tinha conhecido um homem metamorfo depois que saiu de Hogwarts, tinha seguido o homem e pediu para ele se transformar numa pessoa a partir de uma foto e desde então ele prendeu o metamorfo em sua vida e sempre realizando suas fantasias pervertidas. Sua primeira fantasia era que seu irmão gêmeo conhecesse o sexo, mesmo estando morto. Rashi fez sexo com seu próprio irmão em sua fantasia, tinha adorado deflorar o buraco virgem que seu irmão mais velho deixou para trás. O metamorfo chamado Samuel Trenk gritou de dor ao ser rasgado ao meio, ele era um homem casado com uma mulher que estava prestes a ter seu filho. Samuel não entendia porque aquele garoto lhe pagou para transformar numa pessoa e depois ter lhe pedido que ficasse nu. Rashi estuprou a imagem de seu irmão pela primeira vez. Então depois Rashi obrigou Samuel a sempre cumprir suas fantasias macabras, e sempre de meninos entre dez a quinze anos, meninos que ele conhecia por ser todos hétero e virgem de ânus. Mas a melhor era sexo com Raski Ghunts seu irmão gêmeo mais velho, adorava a fantasia de comer seu irmão de seis anos.

Rashi com os anos tinha crescido um menino pervertido. Uma vez tinha pego seus pais fazendo sexo no quarto e naquela época seu irmão gêmeo ainda era vivo, ele sempre escondeu que tinha visto seus pais fazendo sexo, desde então sempre teve uma fantasia do que seria comer seu irmão gêmeo. Assim quando cresceu sem seu irmão gêmeo por perto e entrado em Hogwarts para a casa de Slytherin, ele tinha conhecido poções poderosas que poderiam assumir a forma que quisesse. Em seu sexto ano tinha conhecido um menino tão parecido com seu irmão gêmeo. O menino em questão tinha onze anos estava sendo selecionado, assim que viu o menino cair na mesma que ele, imaginou mil planos para encurralar o menino.

Eric Park quando foi encurralado por Rashi nunca se imaginou que fosse ser estuprado sexualmente, o garoto não contou para ninguém que tinha sido estuprado em sua primeira noite em Hogwarts. Tinha começado a evitar seus colegas, mas era sempre pego pelo garoto mais velho. Rashi sempre encurralava o pequeno Eric, tinha comido o garoto em vários lugares, até no campo de quadribol, nas arquibancadas. Eric estava completamente com medo de Rashi e sempre obedecia ao que o mais velho lhe pedia.

No último ano de Rashi e no segundo ano de Eric, Rashi prendeu o garoto numa mesa na sala de poções e estrangulou o menino sexualmente, comendo bastante o ânus apertado de Eric. Ninguém nunca pegou os dois no ato selvagem. Rashi se tornava um garoto muito pervertido, naquele ano ele tinha feito sexo com uma garota na frente de seus amigos na casa de Slytherin, ele queimou a imagem de Selina Faunts. Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido com Rashi, pois no final do ato ele sempre apagava a lembrança. E a imagem de Selina Faunts foi severamente queimada e seus pais a levaram para um convento bruxo, onde ela teve que se entregar a diferentes homens ao descobrirem que ela já não era uma garota virgem depois que saiu de Hogwarts e seus pais sempre queriam que ela permanecesse virgem até se casar com um bruxo escolhido a dedo pela família, mas Selina quebrou o contrato. Desde então o pai de Selina fez com que sua filha vivesse num convento, onde ela era abusada diversas vezes.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus esperava que seu irmão pudesse ser feliz, mas ele não imaginava que seu irmão tinha sérios problemas. Certa vez encontrou aquele homem que tinha visto seu irmão fazendo sexo, ele tinha visto o homem com uma mulher e uma criança, decidiu ir lá e ver o que estava pegando, parecia que o homem estava traindo seu irmão ao ver ele beijando a mulher.

-Posso falar com você? –perguntou Severus totalmente curioso com tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

-Sim. Quem é você? –perguntou o homem pegando sua varinha do bolso.

-Você é namorado de Rashi Ghunts? –perguntou Severus direto, não queria ser enfeitiçado.

-Aquele garoto é louco. Ele me sequestrou para realizar suas fantasias macabras. –respondeu Samuel.

-Fantasias macabras? –perguntou Severus sem entender.

-Eu sou um metamorfomago, ele me fez tomar imagens de várias crianças menores de idade, a primeira fantasia dele foi seu irmão gêmeo. Ele estuprou a imagem dele. Eu não sei o que esse garoto tem, mas eu quero ele longe de minha família. Quem é você? –respondeu Samuel triste, ele não queria ter que mentir para sua esposa, mas ela sempre sabia.

-Sou Severus Snape, irmão mais velho de Rashi, mas não entendo. Qual é seu nome? –perguntou Severus completamente confuso.

-Meu nome é Samuel. Faz uns meses que seu irmão começou a fazer essas coisas. –respondeu Samuel olhando para sua esposa que olhava seu filho caçula brincando na grama.

-Sabe onde posso encontrar meu irmão? –perguntou Severus, ele precisava ver com os próprios olhos como seu irmão estava.

-Eu não sei, mas uma vez ele me levou para Little Hambleton, disse que era sua antiga casa, onde seu irmão veio a falecer. –respondeu completamente confuso, ele não se lembrava direito do endereço.

-Little Winning. Obrigado, se proteja, vá embora. –respondeu Severus indo para o ponto de aparatação e indo embora para seu antigo endereço.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry Potter foi selecionado para gryffindor como seus pais e estava feliz por estar na mesma casa que seus pais e padrinhos, ele estava feliz em estar finalmente em Hogwarts para aprender magia. Ele sempre quis aprender magia e ele sabia que o bruxo malvado ainda estava vivo e que lhe procuraria para terminar a grande profecia que foi predita quando tinha quase dois anos de idade. No caminho Harry tinha conhecido Neville Longbottom e Susana Bones que tinha ficado em Ravenclaw e Neville tinha caído na mesma casa que ele e tinha se tornado grande amigos. Harry estava feliz em ter amigos naquele momento. Ronald Weasley tinha caído em Hufflepuff, assim como Hermione Granger tinha caído em Ravenclaw. Harry se tornou um grande amigo de Neville desde o momento em que se conheceram no trem.

Com um tempo Harry estava no final de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando Voldemort deu as caras com seus comensais da morte. Harry sabia que naquele momento chegou a hora de destruir de vez o ser macabro que matava pessoas inocentes pelo mundo. Mesmo sendo um garoto de onze anos, Harry sabia magias poderosas graças a seus pais e padrinhos, ele não tinha porque se fingir de menino inocente e burro naquele momento, aquele era o momento em que tudo acabaria e esperava que pudesse sobreviver e poder contar a história de sua sobrevivência sobre o Lord maníaco das trevas. James e Remus quando soube que Hogwarts estava sendo atacada por Voldemort eles foram logo correndo para o castelo salvar seu filho. Remus estava com medo de perder seu único filho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Enquanto isso Régulos tinha achado seu irmão, ele estava numa lanchonete com um homem e uma criança, que Régulos entendeu como sendo filho de Sirius ao ver o parecido que era com seu irmão mais velho. Viu Sirius beijar os lábios daquele homem, ainda não entendia como seu irmão beijava aquele homem, sendo que Sirius sempre reclamava que não aceitava aquele tipo de amor e lá estava ele beijando um homem. Resolveu ir lá ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Sirius? –chamou com cuidado.

Sirius olhou para ver quem estava lhe chamando e não se imaginou ver seu irmão mais novo ali.

-Regulus! –respondeu se levantando e puxando seu irmão para um abraço apertado.

-Você está bem? –perguntou Regulus abraçando seu irmão forte.

-Claro que sim, porque não se senta que te apresentarei minha família. –respondeu se soltando de seu irmão menor.

-Família? –perguntou confuso.

-David Hunter meu marido e Jason Hunter meu filho. –respondeu.

-Achei que você odiava esse tipo de amor, o que aconteceu? –perguntou ainda confuso.

-Katherine, ele fez o irmão dela me estuprar, tive que fugir e fiquei sem onde cair morto, fui obrigado a me vender por sexo se quisesse sobreviver, foi então que David me encontrou e me pediu em casamento, estamos juntos desde então. –respondeu olhando os olhos de seu irmão.

-Aquela cadela! Eu sabia que ela não era uma pessoa que se pudesse aturar num casamento. Sabia que ela engravidou de Lucius? –disse Regulus.

-Não sabia. Não sabia que Lucius adorava trair nossa prima! –respondeu indignado com que ouvia.

-Sabia que Hogwarts está sendo atacado nesse momento? –perguntou um dos homens na mesa ao lado para seu companheiro de bebida.

Sirius e David se olharam, assim como Régulos. Eles não sabiam que a guerra já estava tão avançada assim, nunca se imaginou que o Lord das trevas iria atacar logo no final do primeiro ano de Harry Potter, parecia que ele queria acabar com tudo aquilo de uma única vez, Regulus esperava que o menino fosse a melhor, tinha visto o menino treinando enquanto crescia, mas também brincava com seus chamados primos. Harry era um menino poderoso disso não tinha dúvidas e esperava sinceramente que o menino desse a melhor nessa parte da guerra, que acabasse de uma vez por todas o mal que Voldemort causou por onde passava.

-Olha, quero que saiba que eu também me casei, e estarei indo embora, não vou me meter nessa guerra. Meu marido está gravido do meu primeiro filho. –resolveu dizer Régulos antes de fosse tarde demais.

-Está me dizendo que casou com um homem? –perguntou chocado Sirius.

-Sempre fui gay, mas não lhe disse. Sua atitude na época não me permitiu lhe contar. Eu estou feliz com ele, ele me faz feliz. –respondeu indo embora, não precisava ouvir sermão de seu irmão.

Sirius olhou seu irmão indo embora, nunca se imaginou que seu irmão fosse ser gay de verdade. Ele até pouco tempo não gostava de sexo com outros homens, mas agora só gostava de seu marido lhe dominando, mas às vezes dominava Jason. Sirius queria que seu pequeno irmão fosse feliz e se ele estava partindo para longe da guerra ele também faria, não queria perder sua família que tinha construído com David.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus quando se inteirou que o Lord das Trevas estava atacando Hogwarts desde de Little Winning resolveu prender seu irmão, afinal tinha visto a marca negra em seu braço esquerdo, nunca se imaginou que irmão mais novo fosse se juntar as causas de Voldemort sendo que o pai biológico dele também não tinha magia e ver aquilo lhe desconcertou. Também tinha encontrado rastro de magia de manipulação na mente dele, tinha descoberto que Lucius Malfoy manipulou a mente de seu irmão para fazer aquelas coisas macabras que ele tinha feito, afinal tinha visto um monte de fotos dessas crianças e atrás delas escrito o seu tipo de sangue e todas elas eram mestiças de pai muggle.

Severus resolveu pegar seu irmão e levar para o ministério da magia, para que eles pudessem descobrir as coisas que seu irmão tem feito, ou melhor, foi obrigado a fazer, já que estava sendo manipulado. Ainda bem que tinha nocauteado seu irmão mais rápido do que ele poderia. Ele esperava sinceramente que seu irmão voltasse ao normal que não era do feitio dele abusar de crianças. Tinha ensinado Rashi a ser um menino bom depois que seu gêmeo mais velho faleceu.

Assim que se viu dentro do quartel de aurores pediu que Kingsley visse o que podia fazer para libertar a mente de seu irmão daquele feitiço macabro, só não imaginou que seu irmão começaria a gritar e agarrar o braço esquerdo. Severus sabia que alguma coisa estava errada naquele momento, puxou a manga do casado de seu irmão para cima e viu que a marca negra desaparecia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts, Harry estava exausto de tanto lançar feitiços no ser maligno que lhe queria morto. Assim que viu que Voldemort estava distraído falando coisas a respeito do sangue magico, furioso Harry nocauteou com um feitiço expelliarmus potente, Voldemort começava o feitiço mortal, mas o poderoso feitiço de Harry criou uma espécie de espelho, fazendo o feitiço mortal de Voldemort se voltar contra ele, nem teve tempo de esquivar. Voldemort se desintegrava naquele momento para sempre. Harry segurou a testa onde Voldemort conseguiu lhe fazer um corte com algum feitiço maligno. Harry desmaiou exausto depois do que fez. Remus e James correram para o filho e levaram ele para a enfermaria, eles queriam saber se aquele feitiço que Voldemort usou antes tinha algo a ver com seu desmaio.

-Ele só está esgotado da luta, mas ficarei de olho nele. –disse Pomfrey limpando o rosto de Harry com um feitiço, viu um corte de um formato estranho.

-Tem como remover essa cicatriz certo? –perguntou James achando estranho aquela cicatriz em forma de raio.

-Verei. –respondeu Pomfrey terminando de limpar Harry atrás de cicatrizes de batalha, mas só encontrou aquela. Com um feitiço tentou remove-lo, mas não funcionou.

-Vejo que não funciona. Eu duvido muito que nosso pequeno quererá essa cicatriz. –disse Remus acariciando o rosto de seu filho mais velho.

-Pelo menos ele destruiu aquele maligno. –respondeu James beijando o rosto de Remus.

-Sabe, eu estou gravido. –resolveu disser Remus.

-Remus! Não acredito que foi para a batalha gravido! –reclamou James.

-Eu não sabia, só estou sentindo a magia do bebê agora. –respondeu Remus magoado.

-Desculpa. Eu sei que você nunca me mentiria, mas porque será que só agora você sente a magia dele? –perguntou abraçando seu marido com carinho.

-Aposto que ele sentia a magia negra no ar e resolveu ficar quieto aqui dentro, mas eu quero uma confirmação. –respondeu se virando para Madame Pomfrey que entendeu de imediato o que Remus queria dizer.

Pomfrey examinou Remus, ficou desconcertada em ver que Remus estava tendo três meninos pelos próximos seis meses. Sorriu para o casal, eles eram pais amorosos, tinha visto eles ensinando Harry várias coisas importantes e gostava de ser a medica legal da família.

-Vai ter trigêmeos. –disse Madame Pomfrey.

Remus arregalou os olhos, ele nunca se imaginou que fosse ser pais de mais três meninos. James acabou desmaiando pela impressão. Era estranho ser pai de trigêmeos, mas estava feliz em ter mais filhos com Remus, realmente amava Remus pelo que ele era e faria feliz sempre Remus.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus conseguiu provar a inocência de seu irmão e ainda por cima ajudou a pegar Lucius Malfoy que fugia de seu escritório dele com uns papeis. Kingsley não se imaginou que Malfoy também era um comensal, assim que viu a cicatriz que ficou em seu braço esquerdo com a morte de Voldemort. Severus achou melhor ir para Hogwarts naquele momento, ele queria saber como estava seu afilhado Harry. Rashi teve que ser internado em St. Mungus para caso de magia negra desconhecidas, ainda não se inteirava de que magia Malfoy usou em seu irmão. Severus esperava que não fosse uma magia que não tivesse cura, pois com certeza se meteria em encrencas para socar a cara de Malfoy.

Assim que chegou no átrio do ministério saindo do setor dos aurores, ele viu que o átrio estava cheio de pessoas chorando felizes pelo fim da guerra definitivamente. No caminho encontrou Lily lhe procurando.

-Como me achou aqui? –perguntou Severus pegando um dos gêmeos no colo.

-Eu não sei, só sei que devia vir aqui. –respondeu Lily beijando os lábios de seu marido.

-Harry? –perguntou curioso.

-Sobreviveu, está na ala hospitalar descansando. –respondeu Lily.

-Bem, então vamos, quero saber como ocorreu essa guerra. –disse Severus feliz de que a guerra acabou.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Meses se passaram desde que Voldemort se foi para sempre, ninguém nunca poderia revive-lo, afinal não teria como, muitas magias antigas tinham sido banidas do mundo e qualquer documento relatado sobre elas tinha sido queimadas para a própria segurança da humanidade. Harry estava feliz de que tudo terminou e não precisaria lutar mais, também ficou feliz ao ouvir dos pais que teria mais três irmãos.


	13. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Oito anos depois**

Nos próximos anos Harry teve um ano tranquilo e sem mais trevas pelo caminho, em seu segundo ano tinha visto a seleção de Ginny Weasley a irmã caçula de Fred e George e Rony. A garota tinha caído em gryffindor como o resto da família, os gêmeos Weasley ainda não entendia como só Rony foi para em Hufflepuff, nem mesmo os pais do garoto entendia. Harry também tinha visto a seleção do filho de Sirius Black que tinha caído em Gryffindor como seus pais. Sirius tinha voltado para Londres depois que a guerra acabou. Antes de entrar para o segundo ano ele tinha visto Sirius pedir desculpas para Remus, não entendia nada.

-Se Sirius não tivesse rejeitado Remus no passado de seguro ele seria seu outro pai. –disse James a seu filho.

-Meus pais são só vocês e ninguém mais! –reclamou o garoto furioso.

-Eu sei, eu amo seu papi, afinal eu fui o único que salvou de perder sua completa magia não é mesmo? –disse puxando o filho para um abraço apertado.

-Hum. Papai quando meus irmãos vão nascer? –perguntou curioso.

-Em novembro também, chamaremos você para conhecer seus irmãos quando nascerem, mas agora eu quero que você fique focado em seus estudos, quero que você se forme e tome uma profissão. –respondeu beijando a testa de Harry e Remus tinha razão Harry odiou aquela cicatriz e sempre escondia baixo um feitiço de glamour.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nos meses tinha se passado e foi o parto de Remus, Harry foi chamado e saiu correndo de suas aulas e foi para a lareira da professora McGonagall que sabia que Harry queria ver seus irmãos nascendo, afinal era seus primeiros irmãos depois de onze anos sendo filho únicos. James e Remus não queriam saber o sexo desde a gravidez tomou rumo, e naquele momento chegava o momento de revelação. Assim que chegou em St. Mungus onde seus pais estavam, James abraçou o filho e juntos entraram na sala do parto. Remus sorriu ao ver seu marido e filho mais velho entrando.

S médicos começaram os procedimentos eles estavam bem preparados para qualquer coisa, ele logo Harry ouviu o chorinho de seu primeiro irmão, que ao ver percebeu que se tratava de uma pequena menina, emocionado seguia a enfermeira que limpava ela e lançava feitiços de diagnósticos, mas Harry sabia que ela estava bem, sentia dentro de seu coração que nenhum de seus irmãos herdariam a licantropia de seu papi. Logo ouviu outro chorinho e Harry foi ver e era um menino, a enfermeira repetiu o mesmo processo e Harry sorriu. Por último ouviu um choro a plenos pulmões e Harry soube que esse queria ter nascido primeiro, era uma outra menina.

James e Remus sorriram ao ver como Harry tinha visto seus irmãos de perto, eles ainda não tinham visto seus sexos, estavam mais preocupados em vê-los nascerem, ele tinha certeza de Harry lhe contaria o que tinha ganhado daquela vez, mas ainda continuaria sendo feliz, afinal eles estavam construindo sua família perfeita e feliz depois da guerra.

-Tenho duas irmãs e um irmãozinho…

-Me diga quem foi que chorou a plenos pulmões? –perguntou James curioso

-Menina! –respondeu Harry feliz abraçando seu pai apertado.

Remus ainda estava tendo seu canal de parto fechado, então Harry deu um beijo na testa de seu papi.

-Obrigado, eu amo vocês dois. –disse Harry feliz.

-Também amamos você pequeno. –respondeu James apertando seu filho mais velho, enquanto Remus beijava a mão de Harry.

Logo Remus voltou para um quarto para se recuperar do parto. Uma enfermeira tinha empurrado um berço de vidro onde estavam os trigêmeos cada um com um número na roupa por se talvez os pais quisessem saber quem tinha nascido primeiro. A primeira que tinha nascido, uma menina que tinha um tufo de cabelo castanho claro, era tão parecida com Remus. James disse que ela tinha cara de Liz, então o nome dela foi Elizabeth Ann Lupin-Potter. Harry tinha concordado era um nome muito bonito para uma menina que tinha nascido do amor de seus pais. O menino tinha recebido o nome de Dwight Remus Lupin-Potter, já que Harry tinha ganhado o nome de seu pai Harry James Potter, James achou melhor que Dwight herdasse o nome de Remus. A menina chorona recebeu o nome de Suzanna Cameron Lupin-Potter.

Logo Harry teve que voltar para Hogwarts para seus estudos, mas tinha prometido para os pais que iriam para casa no natal, queria conhecer mais um pouco seus irmãos. James antes de deixar seu filho ir, tinha feito que seu filho mais velho segurasse uma de suas irmãs para que ele não ficasse com medo de segura-los depois. Harry tinha sentado ao lado de seu papi antes, pois estava com medo de verdade, mas sorriu quando seu papi lhe ensinou que tinha que tomar cuidado com a cabeça deles, ainda era crianças frágeis e tinha de tomar muito cuidado para não machuca-las.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Desde que seus irmãos nasceram Harry foi feliz sendo um irmão mais velho, mas brincavam com eles enquanto eles cresciam. Dois anos depois foi a vez dos gêmeos Snape entrarem Hogwarts os dois garotos tinham caído em gryffindor como seus pais e estavam felizes de aquilo era assim e Harry estava feliz. Gregory Snape e Melinda Snape eram dois garotos felizes e estudiosos. Harry era apaixonado pelo casal de irmãos, mas não sabia o que fazer e sempre escondia seus sentimentos, não queria perder a amizade de nenhum deles. Harry tinha se inteirado pelos gêmeos Weasley que a irmão caçula deles era apaixonado por ele, mas ele não ligou muito afinal não gostava de ruivas, mas sim de morenas, assim como Melinda. Melinda Snape era uma menina morena, quase uma cópia perfeita de sua mãe, mas ela tinha uma mistura de seus pais. Gregory sim era uma cópia fiel de seu pai e estava feliz com aquilo, afinal o pequeno Gregory amava seu pai.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nos anos se passaram, exatamente oito anos depois que Harry se formou, em seu último ano escolar Harry tinha resolvido se declarar para os gêmeos Snape e disse que não esperava correspondência, pois tinha visto como eles eram felizes com seus respectivos namorados, mas Harry foi feliz de ter se declarado afinal não queria levar uma culpa por não ter se declarado antes de partir para uma faculdade de sua profissão que tomaria no futuro. Harry queria se tornar um professor de DCAT para ocupar o cargo de defesa em Hogwarts, para que seu diretor não tenha que contratar cada professor a cada ano que passa, daquele ano em diante o cargo não seria mais amaldiçoado. Melinda tinha tido que não namorava o garoto, mas aceitou os sentimentos de Harry, pois há anos era apaixonada pelo "primo de criação". Gregory abandonou seu namorado e foi com Harry.

Mesmo em seu último ano em Hogwarts, Harry levou os gêmeos para a sala precisa, precisava conhece-los de corpo e alma naquele momento, precisava afirmar que tinha um compromisso para futuro próximo. Harry esperava que os pais de ambos aceitassem aquele relacionamento a três. Assim que entraram na sala. Harry tinha imaginado uma cama enorme, entraram. Harry beijou os lábios de Melinda com cuidado e com carinho. Gregory ajudou Harry a tirar as roupas de sua irmã, logo a garota se viu nua, então Harry se dirigiu para Gregory e foi a vez de Melinda ajudar a tirar as roupas de irmão. Harry também tirou suas roupas, os irmãos Snape se sentaram na beira da cama, Harry se ajoelhou no chão e chupou o pênis de Gregory melhor que o antigo namorado do outro. Harry tinha visto que ambos seus namorados eram virgens ainda e sorriu. Harry também chupou a anatomia de Melinda, a deixou completamente molhada. Gregory também foi chupado pela irmã, Harry também deixou que Gregory chupasse o clitóris de sua irmã.

Harry lançou um feitiço anticoncepção em ambos, já que ambos ainda estava em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts e Harry não queria estragar o ano deles em Hogwarts ainda. Harry penetrou primeiro Gregory queria que o pequeno continuasse preparando sua irmã o que seria com ela. Gregory chupava o clitóris de sua irmã a preparando para ter sexo com seu grande amor. Harry encheu Gregory com sua essência seminal, ainda duro Harry saiu devagar dentro de Gregory, Melinda sorriu tímida, era sua primeira transa, mas ela queria ir até o final dela, pois amava Harry verdadeiramente. Harry deixou Melinda de quatro para que ela pudesse chupar seu gêmeo enquanto perdia sua virgindade. Harry esfregou seu pênis no clitóris de sua garota, a penetrou devagar e a cada passo, afinal ela era uma garota e devia ser tratada com delicadeza. Gregory sorriu quando sua irmã começou a chupa-lo com cuidado, também sorriu quando sentiu os dedos de sua irmã cutucando seu ânus explorado pelo pênis de Harry.

Aos poucos os três garotos estavam deitados cada um de um lado de Harry. Harry queria ensinar tudo em relação a sexo para seus namorados. Melinda que era uma garota muito delicada Harry percebeu que ela seria a dona dessa relação e não se importava, afinal a amava. Melinda disse que queria perder sua virgindade anal também. Harry se assustou, olhou a garota detidamente e soube que ela estava falando mais que sério sobre sua virgindade anal. Gregory olhou sua irmã nunca que deixaria ela perder sua virgindade anal, não com um desconhecido, mas com Harry, ele foi super carinhoso quando perdeu sua virgindade.

-Acho que ela quer experimentar como é sexo entre dois homens. –disse Gregory beijando o peito peludo de Harry.

-Acho que não quero fazer isso, quero trata-la como uma dama como se deve. –disse Harry com carinho a amada.

-Não é justo! –resmungou cruzando os braços indignada.

-Melinda, não acho que deva fazer isso, só quero proteger a sua dignidade, mas se continuar assim isso não vai para a frente com nenhum dos dois. –Harry disse se sentando na cama, estava deveras magoado, ele só queria proteger Melinda.

Harry resolveu que não ficaria ali naquela noite, se trocou rapidamente e foi embora da sala precisa sem olhar atrás, ainda não queria amolecer com eles, acabaria cometendo uma loucura e sabia disso, mas naquele momento ele só queria um momento de paz para refletir se valia a pena ficar com os dois juntos. Gregory se vestiu e olhou feio para sua irmã.

-Eu gosto do jeito que Harry me trata, mas não vou deixar você trata-lo desse jeito, acho que vou pedir para ficar só eu com ele. –disse e saiu correndo atrás de Harry.

Melinda ficou e se encolheu na cama envergonhada, afinal ela sempre amou Harry desde que era criancinhas e não queria perder o amor de Harry daquele jeito, mas não era justo tudo aquilo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-

Nos dias se passaram e Harry decidiu pedir Gregory em casamento, se casaria com ele assim que o mesmo terminasse os estudos. Harry decidiu ignorar completamente Melinda, pediu até desculpas para o padrinho, afinal sempre protegeria a garota que não entendia porque não podia fazer aquelas coisas com ela. No fundo quando soube que Melinda tinha encontrado outro amor ele a deixou, não valia a pena correr atrás de um amor perdido por coisa boba. Severus quando soube que seu afilhado tinha feito sexo com seus gêmeos quase teve um infarto, mas quando Harry lhe contou que casaria com Gregory quando ele terminasse o colégio entendeu menos ainda.

Lily estava feliz que Gregory se casaria com o afilhado, ela queria que seu filho fosse feliz ele merecia afinal de contas. Por merecer, todos mereciam uma segunda chance, afinal o mundo já não existia mais trevas, era tudo na mais completa paz.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Anos mais tarde…

Gregory e Harry estava na estação King Cross se despedindo de seu primeiro filho que estava começando Hogwarts naquele ano. O pequeno Frederich era a cópia perfeita de Harry, mas tinha herdado os famosos olhos negros dos Snape. Mas Harry estava orgulhoso de seu filho, o menino era um garoto muito carinhoso e tinha aprendido muitas coisas boas nas mãos de seus pais e avós, o menino queria ser o orgulho de seus pais.

Melinda Snape quando terminou o colégio descobriu que nunca poderia ser mãe. Lily não entendia porque, mas sabia que sua filha estava se sentindo a mulher mais infeliz do mundo por não poder realizar seu sonho de ter uma família com seu marido, um homem que Severus nunca aprovaria, mas queria que sua filha fosse feliz, mas quando soube da condição dela, não pode fazer nada, nem mesmo com poções de fertilidade ajudaria ela, afinal ela não tinha óvulos para fecundar um feto, sua própria cria. Melinda quando soube que seu irmão Gregory estava gravido de Harry se sentiu com raiva, era como se ele tivesse lhe tirado o bem precioso para ser feliz com Ray, mas ninguém poderia provar.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Gregory Snape estava feliz por ter se casado com Harry, era sempre protegido pelo marido de todos. Harry tinha se tornado um homem muito ciumento e não gostava que ninguém mexesse no que era dele ou pagaria caro pela tentativa. Além de ser professor de DCAT Harry também era conhecido como auror, já que Kingsley pedia sua opinião sobre gangues bruxos que exterminavam famílias que tinha sangue misturados. Harry foi feliz ajudando a pegar esses bruxos que cometiam tais atrocidades.

No fim Harry Potter foi um homem muito poderoso no mundo bruxo, tinha derrotado o maior bruxo das trevas que já tinha existido e ainda derrubou várias gangues das trevas que compartilhava as mesmas ideias do Lord Voldemort. Também tinha destruído os quarteis generais deles. Todos eles foram presos em Azkaban numa ilha que agora era protegido pela magia poderosa de Harry, ninguém nunca conseguiu fugir de tal lugar, ninguém. E Harry estava feliz com isso, afinal não queria ter que caçar os mesmos bruxos novamente.

E esse é o final que Harry Potter teve.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-

Fim...


End file.
